White Fang, Lightning's Howl
by kakashidiot
Summary: LAST BATCH for this story Kakashi and Sakura spend one on one time! Also news concerning the upcoming sequel! Read and review, pleeeeaaasseeee!
1. Reviving Glory

I sadly, do not own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

This is a fanfic, almost completed (I'm running up to 17 chapters) about what 'brilliant jutsu' Kakashi completed. Yes, yes, I am sure I will be proved wrong in a couple of manga chapters - and for some otakus it may seem a little bit of a stretch, but hey, I really think it would make sense, so here goes.

Review please! Even if to say 'go on!' or something like that.

Enjoy. Kakashidiot.

**

* * *

**

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake**

**Reviving Glory**

"_Kakashi!" Sakumo exclaimed, with a smile, laying aside the tattered book he was reading. _

"_Father!"_

"_Your mission's completed already?"_

"_Yep."_

"_How did it go?"_

"_It was sooooooo boring! I'm the top chuunin but I always get stuck with C-rank missions!"_

"_Hahahaha! You'll just have to wait until you're a bit bigger, that's all!" The top class shinobi, known as White Fang, smiled down at his young son. "Finally, a genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!"_

_Kakashi sat up straighter under the praise, grinning widely beneath his mask. He looked at his father's low desk with curiousity. His father's journal lay open, pen upon it's flattened pages beside a tattered book with the Hatake emblem on the cover._

"_What're you researching?"_

_Sakumo shook his head at the sound of "Dinner!" which rang from the kitchen._

"_Later," he promised._

_That night, every servant gone home, Sakumo sat writing in his journal. As usual, with everybody gone, he had relaxed – Kakashi noticed his mask was off. Slipping off his mask, Kakashi paused in the doorway of his father's study room._

"_Kakashi," his father said, closing his books._

"_You said -" Kakashi stopped uncertainly._

"_Persistence." His father smiled, welcomingly. "A good trait in a ninja. I did promise…"_

* * *

Kakashi woke with a jolt, shivering at the thought.

_Persistence. A good trait in a ninja._

­

Tomorrow he will have arrived in Konoha. With the messages safe. With another difficult mission completed. Another accomplishment.

_Finally! A genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!_

Something was forming in his throat. Tears? Bile? Something he could not afford to feel. Something he had suppressed so easily these past – what? – twenty odd years?

_A genius? Hah! Copy Ninja no Kakashi. The shinobi with over 1000 jutsus. The shinobi with a dead team, dead parents, dead clan, dead sensei. With no heart even to apologize. What could he say to the dead? _

_I'm sorry. The time for glory days has long been lost._


	2. Power Within

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

* * *

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan**

**Power Within**

_Kakashi sat down again on the mat._

"_I'm researching lost jutsus."_

"_Lost jutsus?"_

"_Yes. Do you think that the Hatake are merely tillers of the land?"_

_Kakashi sighed. Envious older students, older chuunins, older genins, who disliked the idea of a five-year-old knowing more than they did, were prone to calling his family 'the farmers'. And he was 'the scarecrow.'_

"_Once upon a time, the Hatake clan were a great people. Working side by side with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and others to found this village."_

"_How can we be great?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded. "Our clan is small. We do not possess any special traits – such as bloodline limits – or anything. Even the Akimichi clan have special pills to eat, the Nara have their special binding techniques, the Yamanake deal with body switching. There's the bug clan, the dog clan, the Byukugan, the Sharingan…."_

_He sighed._

"_My teammate, Obito, brags. He will activate his Sharingan one day and will be able to copy even the techniques I work so hard to make!"_

"_Those thoughts plagued me too – when I was young." White Fang said._

_Kakashi looked up._

"_Has that ever stopped me?" asked his father._

_Kakashi sat in silence, thinking on what his sensei had told him. _

_­_

"_Kakashi. Obito comes from a great clan but you come from a great man. Never be ashamed of your name – Hatake Sakumo is a name associated with the Sannins for all time."_

"_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work. True power lies inside you, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi watched the candle flicker._

_True power within me?_

_His father sat back._

"_When a clan splits such as ours did, knowledge is often lost in the division. Now, we are no greater in strength than that of the new clans – the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanake…. Or the clan that shares our origins….."_

_Sakumo stood. Kakashi followed suit._

"_However. Given time, this year, with practice, you and I can change this. To reap the full potential given to both of us. Inside us."_

_You and I can change it._

_You and I._

_You and I._

_CHANGE IT!_

* * *

Kakashi jerked up with a gasp. Sitting in his bed, but still coming out of the murky depths of his dream.

_Father._

_True power lies within you, Kakashi._

Kakashi sighed.

The long forgotten memory now crystal clear in his memory, he could feel pain, once again. After years of numbness, he was waking again. He knew sleep now was out of the question. Crawling out of bed, he showered, completed a few toiletries, changed into his uniform, ensured the security of his window curtains and door before making and eating breakfast.

_True power lies within you, Kakashi._

Too many memories.

That had been the night before the fateful day which changed his family's life. The day Sakumo accepted a dangerous mission.


	3. I Must Grow Stronger!

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

* * *

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan**

**I must grow Stronger**

Watching Naruto shoot down the road with Jiraiya bawling at him to slow down, Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke gone. Naruto away.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sakura," Kakashi said, quietly.

Sakura, wiping tears away, nodded silently. Then, turning around, she paused.

"Ahhh…. Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was firm. "There's something I need to do."

_Eh?_

He turned to look at her tensed back and clenched fists.

"Well, we'll need to find out first if Tsunade has another mission for us or something…." Kakashi's voice trailed off as he fully realized the ridiculousness of the situation.

_HALF of HIS TEAM was GONE._

_HALF – GONE!_

Once again, he wondered with despair he desperately tried to hide – what went wrong?

"That is something we need to talk about," Tsunade said, suddenly from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

In Tsunade's office, Kakashi and Sakura stood before Tsunade's desk. Tsunade put her head outside the door and yelled.

Kotetsu and Izumo appeared suddenly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Get this – this – STUFF out of here!"

Tsunade waved her hands at two large stacks of books and paper.  
The two chuunins gulped.

"Where to?" asked Izumo.

"Uh…. Drop it off at my house," Tsunade said. "I think I'll do the research tonight when there's more peace and quiet."

"We'll get to it right away," Izumo said. And picking up a huge pile of books and papers, gritted his teeth stoically as he found his way out of the room.

"Serve the Hokage, they said. Great benefits, they said to me. A place of honour and prestige, they said. My ass!" Kotetsui grumbled as he picked up his pile.

"WHAT did you say?" asked Tsunade dangerously.

"Nothing, nothing," Kotetsu said, hastily.

Outside, they could hear the two chuunins talking.

"Well, what did you expect?" Izumo was saying. "Look at what happened to Raido!"

"How many times have we gone between this office and her house?" Kotetsu complained.

"Hmmmm…. Good point…"

"The time and distance added would probably give us a round trip of the world!"

"I think you exaggerate, Kotetsu."

"Well, my back is going to break one of these days – and then where will we be?"

"Just think of the sake we can pick up on our way back."

"Ahhhh…. Good thinking, Izumo."

"Common sense, Kotetsu, get some."

* * *

Tsunade shut the door and sighed dramatically.

"Those guys will be the death of me, one of these days."

Walking around behind the desk, Tsunade seated herself and folding her hands, looked at them.

"I've decided to disband Team 7."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"What's left of it."

Kakashi could feel the lead of failure. If he could have stayed with Sakura, he could at least say he was responsible with ONE thing. But it looked less of an option. He bent his head in thought looking at the scuffed desk.

"Forever, Hoakage-sama?"

Tsunade looked at the two of them.

"It depends on you, Kakashi."

Sakura turned her head.

"After all," Tsunade said. "It's a well-known fact that the Copy Ninja is very much a lone dog. Perhaps you feel that teaching doesn't suit you….. Anybody could see that by the harshness of your bell test."

Kakashi didn't answer.

Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"At any rate, Sakura was about to come to me for full-time training."

Kakashi raised his head and looked at Sakura, piercingly.

With surprise.

"It seems ironic that the three Sannins would end up with the three genins of your Team 7." Tsunade mused. "Destiny, perhaps."

"This true, Sakura?" Kakashi asked hesitatingly. "You wish to train…."

"It is best this way, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said softly. For a moment, she looked teary-eyed, but she clenched her fists in resolve. "I'm sorry I could not be a teammate with you but – I must grow stronger if I wish to help Naruto bring Sasuke back."

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei! I'm off! When I come back, I'm going to be so strong, I'll be able to beat you in a fair match!" Naruto yelled._

"_Sure, sure," Kakashi smiled. "That is unless I do nothing whole time you are gone – an unlikely prospect."_

"_The Ero-Sannin will teach me cool jutsus! You'll see! I have to grow stronger if I wish to help Sakura bring Sasuke back!"_

_I must grow stronger._

_They are getting serious, I see. They will be embroiled in a war for the first time in their lives. Fighting Sound. Fighting the Akatsuki. We'll all need to get serious._

_I must grow stronger._

* * *

A smile grew on his face.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "If this is the path you must take, then walk it. I am glad for you. It is a great honor to receive training from the Hokage herself."

Sakura, receiving affirmation, smiled back.

Inside, she yelled, "Alright! I'm on the path to greatness! Love will prevail!"

"Errr…. Kakashi-sensei – what will you do?"

They both turned to Tsunade.

"I hope," Kakashi said softly. "I hope that Team 7 will unite again one day. All four of us…. I left ANBU for my own reasons – which hold no bearing for anyone but myself – and found joy in teaching – believe it or not…."

_Teaching Sasuke the chidori. Trying to teach the chidori to Naruto._

_Force feeding Naruto vegetables. Encouraging Sakura's genjutsu abilities._

_Performing the 1,000 Years of Pain Jutsu on Naruto. Scaring Sakura with the vision of a dying Sasuke. Burying Sasuke up to his neck._

_Tree climbing without hands. Evading their attempts to take off his mask. _

"The bell test was difficult… ehhh… I didn't want to end up with idiots."

"Well, the jury is still out on that one," Tsunade glowered. "Sasuke a traitor, Naruto still hyperactive, Sakura lacking balance…. Sheesh…."

"Well," Kakashi said defensively. "It was my first time…. You try it."

"Anyway," Tsunade said. "It's decided. Sakura will train under me. Kakashi, you will go solo until Naruto gets back."

* * *

Walking out of the building, Kakashi and Sakura were silent.

"Maybe we'll see each other, once in a while," Sakura said softly.

Kakashi smiled. She was a tender-hearted girl, already she was tearing up at the idea of parting with another friend.

"Perhaps," he said, eye curving in a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder and bent low to look her in the eyes.

He wanted no girl crying over him.

Not again.

"What WILL you do?" she asked.

She couldn't imagine him doing anything other than reading, sleeping, looking at the memorial or teaching.

"I've got something to do," Kakashi said vaguely.

_I must grow stronger_


	4. The Day of Change

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee! REVIEW! It won't take long to say yikes or yay!

**TO TWO NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:**

Jemuil: Thanks alot for the encouragement! I'm finishing it up at home, and then updating every so often... when I can get alone time on the internet!Grrrr... too many siblings!

Lingching:-( Yes, yes, Kakashi is V., V., V. alone for a while but given time, Sakura and Naruto will come back into his life, as per the manga. If you haven't figured it out, this fic takes place between the 2? 3? years Naruto and Jiraiya are gone...

Enjoy!

* * *

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan**

**The Day of Change**

"_Father! Father! I'm home!"_

_There was nothing but silence answering him._

"_Father? Father?"_

_Kakashi was worried. His father was supposed to be home today. _

_Running into his study, he stopped dead, heart in his mouth. His father lay dead in his study._

_Kakashi, trained shinobi that he was, couldn't miss the details. The room showed no signs of struggle. The hand on the hilt. The tilt of the blade. The note._

_Vision going black, Kakashi's world swam in tears for several minutes. _

_Why? Wasn't I reason enough to live?_

_Crawling to the bathroom crying, he threw up his lunch in the toilet before running to the Hokage. To the doctor. To the police._

_

* * *

Suddenly, he found himself standing at an assembly. They were whispering. His acute ears could hear them. _

"_Look…"_

"_I can see him!"_

"_It's that kid!"_

"_They say…"_

"… _killed himself…"_

"_Suicide!"_

"_Coward."_

"… _never followed the rules, couldn't complete a mission…."_

_

* * *

It was a conversation he heard everywhere. Everywhere. Even now, in his head. _

_Finally! A genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!_

_Ha! Revive the glory days! The selfish act of his father did nothing to revive anything! Because of what happened, he was alone. The burden, dreadful as it was, lay on him now. And the name of Hatake was mud. If he had completed the mission, many lives would have been saved._

_If I am to make things right, this is the path I have to take. Nobody, he glanced at Obito and Rin on either side of him, is going to stop me!_

_True power lies within you!_

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. It was still dark out, but the sky was beginning 

to lighten. Hidden under several bushes back against the rock, he had drifted off into an uneasy sleep. One more man to take down and his mission would be done.

Another accomplishment to allot to the name Hatake.

_Foolishness really. After all these years to remember! Would he have treasured the words of his father as he did, if his father had lived?_

The stress of the past few months must have worn him down more than he would admit. Sasuke leaving, gave him the taste of betrayal he felt when he found his father dead. Naruto leaving, gave him the taste of sadness he felt when word came that his sensei had died. Sakura leaving, gave him the taste of failure he felt when he saw his teammate die before his eyes.

_Really, what's with the contemplation, Kakashi?_ He asked himself. _Why the heck are you talking to yourself like this? This isn't normally your style. What happened to the man who floated alone along a sea of isolation?_

_What is the question._

_See…._

_There were these two genins who exemplified a wise saying…._

_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work._

_I must grow stronger._


	5. Gift of a Lifetime

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Gift of a Lifetime**

_When he was sure Obito had fallen asleep, Kakashi rose up and sat down beside his sensei, looking up at the stars._

"_Kakashi…" Yellow Flash murmured._

_Silence._

"_You heard him," the sensei said. "Because of your closeness, you hurt each other. Badly. Is this teamwork?"_

"_Ch." Kakashi snorted. "Closeness. I don't want to be close with any crybaby! To receive pity from a kid like him!"_

_The future Yondaime sighed._

"_You should be easier on him – you are the wiser one. Supposedly."_

"_Huh."_

"_Didn't your father say anything about this?"_

_Kakashi turned away._

"_He must have said something. He was a great man. A wise man. Sakumo had a favorite saying, 'What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work.' You must have heard it."_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_This may make or break your mission."_

_It did._

_

* * *

Afterwards, sitting beside his teacher, watching Rin standing alone, his heart was filled with sadness. Obito's love. Rin. Arms wrapped around his knees he thought with sadness and awe about what lay in the future._

_The gift of a lifetime. A gift which would remind him everyday. A scar and a gift. A Sharingan which would complete his original jutsu – the chidori._

"_You should feel – feel free to feel sorrow," his sensei said softly. "A gift and a death are marked by tears."_

_As Kakashi hid his tears in the crook of his arm._

"_I cry because I should have known," Kakashi said. "I should have listened to you. I should have listened to him."_

_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work._

"_I searched for strength with wrong intentions. I don't know how I feel about That Man anymore. But I do know that from this day onward, friends are more important to me and loyalty will be the driving force."_

"_Good to hear," Yellow Flash said, with a smile. "A joy comes out of this tragedy."  
"But we lost a good genin." Kakashi said._

"_Well, Sakumo once told me that power lies within the Hatake. A ritual which actually holds more in it than just heritage. I think you had just as much potential as an Uchiha without the Sharingan."_

"_It's a tool." Kakashi said. "A way for me to become stronger for Konoha."_

_A way for me to become stronger for Konoha._

_And I have become strong_, Kakashi thought as he walked down Hidden Leaf's main street, carrying his finished paperwork. _But I am also stuck on a plateau. Something needs to change. But how do I go about getting stronger?_

_Well, Sakumo once told me that power lies within the Hatake. A ritual which actually holds more in it than just heritage._

_Is there really lost secrets, lost jutsus that once belonged to my clan? After the failed mission, he had closed himself off from us – from the rest of the household. I was never able to find out if he finished his researchs._

* * *

Looking up, Tsunade smiled.

"You've been busy. Successful, Kakashi. Good. Very Good. But, of course, every shinobi needs a rest. Since I have no desire to send you on a D rank mission, I've got nothing for you as of today. Come back in a couple of days rested and I'll see what I've got for you…."

Kakashi nodded and wandered off.

Even though he kept his eyes, ears and nose peeled, he caught no feeling of Sakura. She must be out. He decided to go home to get rid of his belts, packs and satchels.

Later on, wandering around the town, he found himself in the old section. The silent ghetto of the Uchiha, the busier but silent section allotted to the Hyuuga. A few other large manors. And then the closed gates.

Between the rotting pieces of wood in the fence, Kakashi could see a group of houses on either side of a large walkway, with small plots of earth which was choked by wild flowers.

Flowers and debris littered everything in sight. And at the end of the walkway, loomed the largest house yet – the main manor. His home.


	6. Revisiting the Past

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Revisiting the Past**

"_Heh. So this is the child of Hatake Sakumo. Pitiful really." The head of the Uchiha clan looked down his nose at the fourteen year old. Beside him, stood a small kid with black hair._

_Yellow Flash smiled. _

"_Kakashi is an able shinobi, one any teacher would be proud of."_

"_Yes. Well, I hear the boy has a Sharingan. Given as a gift. It is amazing. Not only that an Uchiha would be foolish enough to share such a great gift but also that his body was great enough to bear it."_

_Kakashi glared at the lord._

"_Even so," the frowning man said, "my boy, Itachi, is already showing promise. He for one will receive all the attention he needs and the instruction." He paused. "He will be a child worthy of our name. Not an orphaned child, son of a coward."_

"_You should know better than to speak like that," Kakashi's sensei said severly. "Hatake Sakumo was a great man, a Hatake, and Kakashi also bears potential."_

"_Hmmmm…" the Uchiha snorted, turning away. "Time will tell. Time will tell."_

* * *

Time did tell. Interesting things.

Kakashi sighed. It was sad. That such talent, such gifts would cause such grief, such evil. It was a lesson he learned early – that arrogance and pride could bring a man down. That veangence was a dark path to tread – capable of destroying you. Itachi never figured it out.

_What did the Uchiha receive? Death at the hands of the genius they coddled. Ironic and pathetic._

_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work._

Sasuke never seemed to figure it out. He was still in the dark as Kakashi once had been in the dark.

And he had to find out what power his father spoke of. Although, walking through this place would stir up more than just dust.

* * *

Climbing over the gate was easy, walking down the pathway was not. Old faces, phantoms of memories long past, peered out at him through the light shower that started to fall. The sky grew darker as heavier clouds moved in.

He remembered the face of the fat housekeeper as she strangled a chicken for dinner. He remembered the baker. The servant girl who giggled a lot over the stable boy. He remembered the swing, now hanging, one rope had rotted right off the branch, upon which he would swing in the breeze. The kitchen garden, now a wilderness of wild vegetables.

And the manor.

Walking up to the door, he pushed gently. It was locked. Sighing, he walked around, and found a slightly open window, clogged by crawling plants. Pushing past, he walked into what had been the main suite.

The walls were partially covered with creepers, everything else lay silently under white sheets. Walking past, Kakashi made his way into the open area, called the family parlour, where they had received important guests like the Hokage.

He peeked momentarily into his bedroom. It too was merely lumps of things under white sheets, although, he could see that he had left a lot of his stuff, right there. The tiny kunai. The small shuriken his father had ordered for him specially.

Then there was the study. Drawing a breath, to steady himself, Kakashi pushed the door open and walked through.


	7. Love in a Journal

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Love in a Journal**

_Sakumo stood. Kakashi followed suit._

"_However. Given time, this year, with practice, you and I can change this. To reap the full potential given to both of us. Inside us."_

"_Inside us?" asked Kakashi._

"_Of course," Sakumo said. "Everybody has a special talent. It has been merely awhile since the Hatake have ever shown their true strength. I hope that when the time comes, you will be able to use all of your potential."_

"_Hoe?" asked Kakashi, truly puzzled._

"_Well, potential is all well and good, but if you don't get a good rest tonight, no matter how talented you are, you will be a sitting duck if you are fatigued. Come now, off to bed!"_

"_Goodnight, Father," Kakashi said, with a smile. He bowed, turned and lightly ran to his room._

_To reap the full potential given to both of us._

_Inside us._

_Inside us._

_A full potential inside us._

* * *

Sitting before his father's desk, Kakashi slowly raised the white sheet. There lay his father's pens, bottles of ink, now dried and stacks of brittle paper with the quick strokes that characterized his father's writing. On the left hand side, stood a squat lamp and in the middle of it all lay his father's two favorite books.

His journal. The tattered jutsu book with the Hatake emblem on it.

Kakashi's breath left his body for a second.

Lifting his father's journal, he carefully opened it.

It fell open and he randomly chose an entry and started to read.

_

* * *

Today I discovered the lost jutsu book of the Hatake clan. I remember how my grandfather would boast about his talents and powers but I was never taught much, due to the fact father was always taking more time with my older brother. When they both died, I never figured that anything like this existed. But now that I watch Kakashi, I realize that for once, there lies raw potential. We just need to be more aware of what we can become.__

* * *

It has gotten much more interesting and weird. From what I can see, the Hatake's were long ago noted for their closeness to tamed animals, dogs in particular. Within each Hatake, is sealed the soul of a warrior dog. According to my grandfather's notes, I have been embued with the spirit of White Fang. Which makes sense as to why the family nicknamed me that. Here I was thinking it was due to my summoning techniques or hair!__

* * *

Kakashi I am not sure of. Should I tell him? It would be hard for him to understand and cope with – he is so young although they already have him out fighting and completing really tough missions. Must think hard on this one.__

* * *

Have not been able to stop reading the book. It is very interesting since it discusses the ancient summoning techniques and how it affects the Hatake. I managed to uncover a roll of contracts, and have taught Kakashi how to summon tracking dogs. It only took Kakashi a day! The rate he is going at, he will be able to master Lightning's Howl in a year or so. And then maybe be able to actually summon one of the boss dogs. It will definitely be a nice fighting edge for Konoha what with this whole war with the Thunder Country going on.__

* * *

Kakashi approached me the other night. I was so excited. The things I will be able to share with him. The potential he has! I am merely the tip of the iceberg. With time, I am sure that Kakashi will be able to truly summon something of greater worth than Pakkun (helpful though he is). As soon as the damn mission is over, I'll get to work with Kakashi.__

* * *

It's been a while since I last wrote. Everything has gone severely wrong. I figured that saving my teammates was more important than completing the mission and in doing so, was responsible for the deaths of many people. Kakashi says nothing, but I know he gets into so many fights defending my name. How can I tell him to stop? It is so hard to admit that one made a wrong decision. But was it so wrong? Haven't I always said that the most important thing for a shinobi is life – in particular the saving of one's friends. What with the to-do about this situation and the busy-ness of Kakashi's life, it may be a while before I can even start to let him know about the heritage of the Hatake.__

* * *

Life has become unbearable. Kakashi suffers everyday. And although I see in him the woman I love and the hope of the Hatake, I feel as if I am a hobble to his future. How can he continue on with a man besmirched with a bad reputation?_

_Truly, this is the best for our small family. If Kakashi is free to build himself and the Hatake a better name, it would fulfill my wishes and give me joy and fulfillment in the afterworld. Knowing he will do well is better than seeing all our hopes wither._

_I hope he understands._

_I love him so much._


	8. Friendship the Treasure

**Yay! I'm so glad people liked this story! I'm sure that I've been rather obvious concerning the 'secret' of the Hatake Clan - but oh well... It's only my second fanfic to date (and my 1st Naruto!).**

**Okay... well... I've been changing the description of this fic because... well, it's not totally angst-driven, not totally action-packed and not at all a romance... but there's lots of love... and, as you will see in this chapter, some attempts for laughs... so please bear with it.**

Anyway... must stop blabbing and thank all those reviewers who were kind enough to review!

Jemuil: Glad you liked the **journal**. It was really touch and go. Thanks for the encouragement and excitement - it makes me hurry my writing along.

Twilight Silk: I update about once a week. And since I've (basically) finished this story already, it's just a matter of time - getting to a cafe etc etc etc...

kopykat kakashi: Thanks for your compliment - it's been a while since the public has enjoyed a little of my work... LOVE your name!

Twin Sun Leader: Thank you, thank you! I had to really think hard on Kakashi's character - from my episodes and stuff... alot of people make him horny, pervy, silly, angst-y (which of course I really enjoy!) but I'm trying for an understated normality... So yeah, maybe this fic will be a little bit odd... he's going to change - since that's all part and parcel of - well, I'm getting ahead of myself here...

**ENJOY! REVIEW! **

**Naruto... (sobbing) does not and will never belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Friendship the Treasure**

The words blurred before Kakashi, becoming smudges of black and grey on the paper. Through the years he had felt disgust, embarrassment, scorn, hate and anger for the man known as Hatake Sakumo. The man who was his father.

Now, he knew that his father was someone whom he could forgive. In a sense, understand. Pity. Feel compassion for. A man with a sensitive soul who placed honor as a high priority. He would probably be shocked at how laid back Kakashi eventually became.

_Sometimes, you just have to let some things go_, Kakashi thought. _Who cares what others think? Those types of things are so variable. One day they love you, one day they hate you. It's too troublesome to keep up with the demands._

He smiled.

_

* * *

It's a good thing he never met Gai – they would have driven each other wild. Crazy guys who thrive on competition. _

* * *

Standing, he placed the journal and the book in his pack for later reading, took up the sheet and reverently placed it over the desk. 

Walked out of the house, down the walkway. The phantoms were happy. Waving goodbye. Many of the servants were dead now or old, retired. Happy with children. Living their own lives. The rest of the Hatake gone.

Kakashi hadn't been lying when he told Sasuke that he had no one left that was important to him – such as family and friends.

Actually, he had lied.

There was…..

_Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. _

_Gai._

_Raido and Genma. Asumo and Kurenai._

_Even Jiraiya and Tsunade._

_I have been lucky_, he thought.

"Ohayo! Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka called cheerfully, on his way home from the academy, after a late night of marking.

Kakashi smiled. He had forgotten Iruka. The guy he had so much fun teasing - annoying.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" he smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, for a quick bite to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop," Iruka sighed. "I've been running late all day."

"Those kinds of days I never get up for," Kakashi laughed.

"That I can believe."

Kakashi followed the chuunin into the shop.

"It just doesn't seem the same without Naruto," Iruka sighed.

"You're right there." Kakashi said. "It's quieter for one thing."

"Naruto was a good kid," the store owner said. "A great customer with a healthy appetite. My favorite kind of person."

He stared at the men meaningfully. Iruka sighed and ordered a bowl.

Kakashi just sat there.

"Well, aren't you going to order anything?" asked Iruka, curiously.

He had heard from Naruto of Team 7's attempts to see what was under Kakashi's mask. And even though he was a prestigious teacher for the Academy, he was an easy prey to curiousity especially when it came to mysterious jounin.

Kakashi shook his head. "Naw… not hungry." Then, as if to spite him, his stomach growled. "Ahahahah!"

"What a miser!" Iruka growled.

"Well, I guess one bowl won't harm anything…." Kakashi said.

The store owner nodded approvingly and started on the order right away. The assistant cooking girl looked at Kakashi with moony eyes.

"What's her problem?" asked Iruka.

"Ahahaha!" Kakashi said, blushing and sweating slightly. "I have no clue."

"Perhaps you have conquered a heart," Iruka said, teasingly.

Kakashi looked shocked.

"I did nothing! It's YOUR fault! You're in here more than I am."

"What?" Iruka asked, blushing red, confused. "That's silly, I'm nowhere near as mysterious and attractive as you are."

"I think you must be exaggerating," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Impossible. I wear a mask all the time."

"Ah yes! But you see…. The mask makes it more appealing…."

"Seems like you thought about this for quite a long time, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi joked.

Iruka blushed and looked away.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your genins had a long talk about it with me one afternoon."

"Ahhhhhh! So that's why they behaved so oddly that one day! I couldn't understand what they were getting so heated up about."

The girl placed a large bowl of ramen in front of Kakashi.

"I thought I ordered the small bowl." Kakashi said, puzzled.

"You DID order the small bowl," Irukaagreed, puzzled.

They both shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Lucky dog," Iruka grumbled. "Capitalizing on young love."

"Eh heheh." Kakashi chuckled softly. "Lucky me alright."

"Itadikamasu!" they exclaimed.

Iruka pulled apart his chopsticks and dug in, trying to behave unconcerned as Kakashi also pulled apart his chopsticks, seemingly in his own thoughts.

Iruka, the shop owner and the assistant girl cook stared at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Iruka-sensei!" A voice yelled, followed by two pairs of strong arms.

Iruka found his face in his bowl.

"Raido! Genma!" Iruka spluttered turning around. "Look what you did! My supper! My face!"

"Yeah, yeah," Genma rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Iruka," Raido said, being the more thoughtful and sensitive one of the pair. "Here, I'll order you another one. You can have my handkerchief too."

He paused.

The shop owner and the girl were standing frozen, hearts and stars in their eyes as they stared at an unconcerned Kakashi who was placing his chopsticks on top of his empty bowl.

Iruka drooped. Raido and Genma laughed.

'Kakashi! Good to see you!" Raido said.

"Ch." Genma said. "Lucky bastard hogging all the S-rank missions around here."

Iruka sighed.

Kakashi sweated at the sight of the two workers staring at him moony eyed.

"What's their problem?" asked Genma.

Iruka laughed. Leaning close to Kakashi, he said, "My problem, eh? I think you HAVE conquered a couple of hearts, Kakashi-sensei!"

Raido laughed. "Is that it?"

Genma rolled his eyes and ordered three bowls.

Kakashi sweated.

"I really think you guys –"

"Don't tell me I'm exaggerating. I'm not simple. I saw what I saw," Iruka exclaimed, his hot blood already getting a hold of him, he turned his chin up and shut his eyes in emphasis, wagging his finger – in full teacher mode. "The facts are the facts and there was a definite cause and effect."

"He's right," Raido said.

"You weren't even there!" Kakashi said, frowning. "You can have no opinion on the matter!"

"Ehhhh…. Your sensing skills must be going downhill then," Genma smirked. "Raido and I were watching you across the street."

"Stalkers," Kakashi muttered.

"Now, now," Raido said with a smile. "We just wanted to let you and Iruka have some….. alone time…."

"What?" Kakashi said. Eyebrows raised high.

"Too bad Gai wasn't here," Genma drawled. He took one of the three bowls and started to dig in. "Itadikamasu!"

Iruka and Raido, echoing him, dug in as well.

"Why's that?" asked Iruka.

"He'd have so much fun watching Kakashi lose his cool."

Kakashi's grey eyebrow slanted in annoyance. "I – am – not – losing – my cool."

"Anyway," Raido said, deciding to give Kakashi a break. "I hear that you've been getting a lot of missions nowadays. S-rank and all that."

"Well," Kakashi shrugged. "I've got to do something nowadays since my team has split up. It's only natural that the most difficult jobs be given to the best. Seems pretty wise to me."

"Ch. Glory hound," Genma grunted.

"Have you bumped into any Sound nins yet?" asked Iruka, with concern.

"Not yet," Kakashi said. "But I'm looking forward to it, after hearing how strong they seem to be…."

There was a tactful silence since Genma's last conflict with four of them was still fresh in his mind. The wounds he had received, although healed, still were new enough to haunt him.

Genma frowned.

"Either you were slacking off, Genma," Kakashi said. "Which is highly unlikely. Or you met something more than your match."

Genma stared at his bowl.

"They are devils," Genma said. "All four of them at once. It was crazy. Their chakra was so strong. They were monsters!"

Raido sighed.

"Be careful around them," Genma said solemnly. For once there was no mockery in his eyes.

Kakashi sat back.

Iruka thought about the genin team led by Shikamaru.

"It's amazing then to realize that Shikamaru and his team actually survived," Iruka said in wonder.

"They have grown strong," Raido agreed.

"They went all out," Genma said. "And some of them….. are gifted beyond anything we can imagine."

"And they had back up – the Sand team and Rock Lee." Raido pointed out.

Kakashi shuddered at the thought – as he had so many times before – of sending those genin after shinobi like those from the Sound. He still couldn't understand what the Hokage was thinking.

There was a respectful silence. Kakashi realized once again, the impact of realization hitting him hard. He sighed.

"Then, there's no way we can slack off in the next few years we've got," Raido noted. "Genma, we should spar more often."

"Eh eh eh," Genma's mouth quirked upwards with his senbon in a leer. "Sparring with you is my favorite activity! My place or your place!"

"Oh my," Kakashi said, raising his one visible eyebrow.

Iruka blushed red as a tomato and glared. "No perverted talk! You're burning my ears."

"Oh shush, Iruka," Genma jabbed the teacher with a finger in the side of the ribs, which made the younger man jump. "Keep on sounding like that, and we'll suspect you are really Ebisu."

"Genma! Stop it! I'm serious!" Raido banged his head on the counter.

"Seriously, Genma," Kakashi agreed. "He has a point."

Iruka nodded wordlessly, glaring at Genma and moving ever so slightly away from the jounin.

Genam looked at Iruka. "Yeah, Iruka. You're only a chuunin – you'll really need to prep up your weakling skills. Don't think Orochimaru's going to fall over listening to your lecture on the henge technique."

"Although," Raido said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I've heard that Iruka can be either sleep-inducing or scary…."

Iruka jumped up banging his fists on the table.

"I do SO have SKILLS! I just don't run around trying to impress people with them for quick sexual pleasures – like you guys do!"

"Uhhhh… count me out on that one," Kakashi said, waving his hands looking embarrassed at the thought.

"Huh, well, Iruka, why don't you go spar with Kakashi? I'm sure both of you could use the extra ….. training…." Genma quirked his senbon suggestively.

Iruka yelled.

Raido sighed.

Kakashi rose. Iruka, looking concerned, stared after him as the jounin walked without a word out of the shop. He glared at the other two shinobi, who in turn looked innocent and shrugged.

Kakashi was a private shinobi and an even more private man. People making comments about relationships especially in the crude way Genma was prone were often ignored by him.

* * *

"Uh…. Kakashi!" Iruka called after the silent ninja down the now deserted street. "I'm so sorry about Genma's comment – I –" 

He blushed red. "I'm not wishing to –"

"It's okay," Kakashi cut in.

Iruka looked quickly at Kakashi's face and then away. The older man's face gave no clues away, as usual, as to what he was thinking.

"You don't have to leave…." Iruka trailed off. He paused. "I don't want you to feel chased away…"

"I can never be chased away," Kakashi said, wondering what Iruka was so heated up about. "Genma is Genma – an idiot – why do you care about what he says? He's just joking around."

Iruka's jaw dropped at Kakashi's nonchalance.

* * *

_Kakashi isn't a prude? He didn't feel uncomfortable despite the evil (grrrr! That Genma!), perverted insinuations? Well... that's not really suprising considering he's the shinobi who reads X-rated books in public..._

* * *

He felt relief wash over him. 

"Ahhh… then why did you leave?" He asked.

"To train," Kakashi said simply and then, in a cloud of smoke, disappeared.


	9. A White Flame is Born

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

* * *

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan**

**A White Flame is Born**

"Gai," Kakashi said, secretly enjoying the sight of Gai jumping out of his skin in surprise.

"It's Kakashi! My eternal rival!" Gai glared at the silver-haired ninja. "You trying to stalk me or kill me with surprise, Kakashi?"

"Uhhhh.. neither really – I –"

"So, Kakashi, I hear you have been stealing S-rank missions." Gai said, frowning. He adopted his nice guy pose, Kakashi winced.

_

* * *

Why does he wear so much green? His voice just takes away any hope of camoflauge…._

* * *

"Stealing all the praise! Truly, you are a glory hound! To take all the prospects from those still in the springtime of their youth!"

"Whatever…." Kakashi muttered.

_

* * *

What's with everybody knowing what I'm doing? What's with the lack of security in the upper management? It's probably Tsunade at a bar or something…._

* * *

Gai smirked.

"I also heard about you and Iruka-sensei! I told Rock Lee that Iruka must be desperate to fall for such a lazy, unmotivated shinobi as you are. After all, hardwork and ambition makes the springtime of your youth blossom to its greatest potential – and you are definitely in the autumn of your life, eh, Kakashi?"

Gai sparkled his teeth at Kakashi, who was staring over the roof tops of Konoha. The copy ninja turned.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Oh my gosh!" Gai screamed, clutching his head and bursting into flame. "Your cool manner is more hip than I can be! Ignoring everybody is so postmodern and it pisses me OFF!

Before he could rant more about Kakashi, the latter cut him off.

"I'd like to have a sparring session with you," Kakashi stated quietly.

Gai fainted.

Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read.

* * *

Days passed into weeks, weeks passed into months and as time slowly trickled by, Kakashi trained hard once again, between missions.

He ran around the village with Gai, honed his throwing skills with Raido, increased his taijutsu with anyone who wasn't afraid to spar with him (Genma). Often times, he would drag himself home, aching and bruised. At night, he would read the journal and the book in an attempt to unlock the secrets of long ago.

Finally, he came to a spot in the tattered book that made him sit up straight. The first part had been mind-numbingly dull – basically stories and tales, he felt too fantastic to be true – about the Hatake clan.

Then had come a couple of ancient jutsus – so old they were new to him: Ice Element, Wild Avalanche Dogs and and Earth Element, Fanged Rock Prison.

No big deal and rather esoteric.

No, this – this was interesting.

* * *

Tsunade looked up as Kakashi slipped into her office unannounced.

"What?" Tsunade said, crossly, thinking about a fool-hardy ninja making politically incorrect statements at the Chuunin Exam – something she thought an impossibility since Naruto was gone.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakshi bowed to the Hokage respectfully. "I wish to take two months off."

Tsunade sat back.

"What for?"

"I need to train – get up to par."

Tsunade, reviewing his files in her mind. At least two A-ranks or one S-rank a week.

_What was par for him?_ Tsunade wondered.

She laughed, for Kakashi as a kid still stuck in her mind – innocent and impressionable. It was hard to believe that this lazy, unmotivated, romance-reading individual was a capable killing machine.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh…. Kakashi – aren't you already up to par?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi glanced past her, out the wide circular windows. His eyes were far away.

_

* * *

True power lies within you._

* * *

I must –"

"Hn?"

"I must grow strong if I'm to help Sakura and Naruto bring Sasuke back. The war. Orochimaru. That Kabuto brat. The Akatsuki. I didn't really show up too well against them…."

Tsunade sat back, speechless, as she saw a fire within his normally disinterested eyes.

Ruthless. White. Still flames.

_White Fang_, she thought, her heart aching suddenly. _If only you could see him now. A warrior worthy of the Hatake._

She looked up with a sudden smile.

"Kakashi, those two months are yours. Come back to us with new strength – I'm glad to see you are losing your lazy habits. Perhaps you will reach that full potential your father would talk so much about."

Kakashi looked up, his eyes keen.

"What did he say? Exactly?"

"Not much," Tsunade said, raising her eyebrows at his urgency. "Only that the Hatake had potential to power equal to that of the Sannins….. He made that true – didn't he? He was equal to us in everything but in name."

She knew that Kakashi was not very talkative about his father.

_

* * *

Shame? Anger? He shouldn't have to feel that way – his father was truly a great man – even if he failed in the autumn of his life. Kakashi was different. Was stronger._

* * *

Kakashi's heart was swelling.

"In taking this path, you do his name honour," Tsunade said, rising.

_

* * *

Finally! A genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!_

* * *

Kakashi nodded his head, remembering his father's words and walked slowly to the door, jerking out his romance novel. Tsunade smacked her forehead and grimaced.

"I guess you can't teach an old pervert new tricks."

Kakashi looked shocked at the idea of giving up his oldhabits.

"It's a matter of honor and memory," he said severely, "to be late. And these –" he waved his book "- help me to relax when I'm bored…."

"Whatever, whatever…" Tsunade waved her hands. "Get moving. If you see Izumo and Kotetsu, tell them I need them for a couple of errands."

Kakashi nodded.


	10. Blossoming

**Half of what is exciting about something is looking at it from a different angle... So for those rabid Kakashi lovers - enjoy this passage and forgive it!**

I sadly, do not own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Blossoming**

The next day, after making a list of groceries and necessary things, Kakashi went out on a large shopping spree. For a month, he was going to be alone – and although Pakkun would be helpful in getting some stuff, Pakkun wasn't entirely able to do massive grocery shopping.

Packing all of his things together, Kakashi looked at his bedroom as if to say farewell. He paused as his eyes fell upon two pictures. Suddenly he grabbed them.

What better to meditate on than what he had lost and what he hoped to find again?

Walking down the main street, heading for the older section of the city, he caught sight of Sakura. She was laughing and joking around with her comrades. They were all headed for the Chuunin exams once again.

This time around, it would be more peaceful – there would be, perhaps, a higher chance of all of them passing. Their skills were undeniable – but the meddling of the Sound had cast a shadow over everything last time.

He could hear them talking.

"Chouji, can't you stop eating for just one minute – the exam isn't here for another three weeks!" (Ino)

"Stop trying to change him, Ino, it's too troublesome." (Shikamaru)

"Food! Barbeque!" (Chouji)

"Hah! Now that Shikamaru's gone, you guys are going to be dead meat! Right, Akamaru?" (Kiba)

"Argghhh! You try it!" (Ino)

"Ino-san. I'm sure that Kiba-kun was only joking." (Hinata)

"You want to fight, Inuzuka?" (Neji)

"Alright! Let's practice! I can hardly wait to shine for Gai-sensei!" (Rock Lee)

"I don't recollect asking you." (Neji, annoyed.)

"We'll all pass," Sakura was saying to Ino. "We're the Rookie Nine of theLeaf."

She stopped as she caught sight of her old teacher. Kakashi and Sakura stared at each other appreciatively.

It had been now a year since they'd last said hello. Although they had glimpsed each other in crowds of mutual acquaintances, they had never really talked much.

Once again, Kakashi found it hard to stave off the feeling of acute guilt.

_

* * *

She's got her own life now, he reminded himself. __She does NOT need an old teacher who really neglected her to hang around._ , he reminded himself.

* * *

But he still looked. She had changed. Her hair had stayed short. A testimony to an inner change. No longer did she wear her red dress but a short skirt with practical knee-high boots, black gloves, elbow protectors and anapron thing. _

* * *

(?) What was that thing? _

* * *

Over all, hard times and memories had changed her into an older girl now. 

Sakura stared at her teacher. Around her, the group of genins fell silent. Any mention of Sasuke, Naruto or Kakashi tended to send her into a spiral of depression or introspection.

She looked him over.

Although to the uninformed eye, he looked the same, she could tell there was a shadow of a difference.

_

* * *

Was it the eyes? The fact he was obviously wearing the tight pants and sleeveless top of an ANBU squad member? Was it the overall air of bounciness? _

_He's gotten more in shape, obviously he's been busy as Tsunade said he has been. I guess I couldn't believe her. Who would have thought? _

* * *

She walked over to the jounin who was carefully balancing several bags in his arms. He looked like he was stocking up for a storm or something. The amount of food on his dog's back and in his arms….. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" She said.

"Sakura…." Kakashi said, hesitatingly.

_

* * *

What the hell do I say? _

* * *

"How's it going?" she asked. 

"I've been busy…" Kakashi said, gruffly. "I'm sorry I couldn't drop by to see you – I've been that busy – believe it or not…."

"No, I believe you," Sakura said with a smile. "I've been run off my feet by Tsunade as well."

"Ahhh…. So your training is coming along…" Kakashi said, with a smile.

"Yeah… I heard you're training extra nowadays too."

"Yes, well…. I decided that I should become stronger as well…. So that I'll be able to help you and Naruto bring back Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then, she smiled in understanding.

"So. Even Naruto's attitude has affected you," she laughed.

"Shhhh. It's a secret."

Sakura laughed even more.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, shifting his burden in his arms. "I'm glad that you're doing well. Have you heard about Naruto recently?"

"Ummmm…. Jiraiya just sends notes to say that they're surviving and alive. That's about it." Sakura shrugged. "But now that the Chuunin exam is coming up…. Well, I can't help but be caught up in the moment."

"Ah ya." Kakashi agreed, remembering the excitement of his first Chuunin Exam.

"I better let you go," Sakura said, turning to look at her waiting comrades.

"Yes. I hope you do well. I know you will do well. I know I sometimes don't sound like it but I have faith in you. Did I not always say that you use your chakra more efficiently than most genins?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei."

She turned.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I'm – sorry."

There was a pause.

"I'm - sorry that – I couldn't –"

Sakura turned around, a genuine smile on her face.

"No, that's fine. What better teacher could I have than Tsunade? If Naruto's being taught by Jiraiya and Sasuke by Orochimaru I better be on the top of my form too! I like you, sensei, but your face is always one that is lacking enthusiasm…."

She giggled and then stopped.

"Who's teaching you?"

Kakashi stared. Then smiled.

"My father, I guess."

Then, nodding farewell, he walked down the street.

"Good luck, Kakashi-sensei!"

She called.

He waved back nonchalantly and then turned the corner.

_

* * *

His father? _

* * *

"What was that all about, Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. 

"My goodness, your teacher is really attractive, Sakura," Ino said with a smile. "Ever thought….?"

She trailed off meaningfully.

Neji snorted.

Ten Ten nodded. "I know what you mean, Ino. If only I was older…."

"You'd have to be Iruka to get that man's attention," Rock Lee said, practicing one of his hero poses.

Chouji choked on his chips.

Shikamaru thumped him on the back.

"Don't stuff your mouth so much, pig!"

"Rock Lee!" Hinata gasped. "Is – is that true?"

"Gai told me it is so!" Rock Lee said nodding.

Neji smacked himself on the forehead, giving up on his teammate.

Akamaru barked.

Kiba stared at his pet. "Now, Akamaru, don't be silly. It's only Kakashi-sensei – you know, the teacher who can't do anything else other than read romances!"

"WHAAAATTT! IDIOT!" Sakura said, glaring at him and clenching her fist meaningfully.

"S-S-Sakura!" Shikamaru stuttered. "Don't listen to such a troublesome idiot! We all know Kakashi is really a – uh – great – uh – shinobi…."

"You guys know nothing about him. He's loyal. He's smart. He's one of the hardest shinobi to beat in this town!"

"She's right," Neji spoke up. "Other than the two Uchiha he is the only other Sharingan user."

"Sharingan? Are you sure, Neji?" asked Ten Ten.

"Only the Uchiha have the ability to create a doujutsu like that…." Shikamaru said, slowly.

"It's true." Sakura said, sitting back.

Everybody heaved a sigh of relief.

"I've seen it for myself. Why else do you think he's got his hitai-ate on sideways?"

"Uh…. Bad fashion sense?" asked Ino.

"NO!" Sakura glared.

"Well, okay, fine, whatever…."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Sakura found Tsunade standing in her favorite spot, below the carved faces, overlooking Konoha's roofs. 

Tsunade turned to her with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Kakashi-sensei…." Sakura paused.

There was a silence.

"His father…."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"His father is dead."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, puzzled.

"Nothing."


	11. Home and Dreams

**Yes, yes... people in Konoha actually do normal things like cleaning (who did clean house for Naruto?) As a cleaner, I have a vested interest in this question.**

**REVIEW! IT'S SMALL PAYMENT FOR MUCH PLEASURE!**

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Home and Dreams**

This time around, he had the keys with him. Still, it was difficult to turn them in the old locks of the gate and even more difficult to open the main house's front door. Finally, sliding it open, he walked in. Silence still seemed to reign here – for once, he was thankful for the place: it was the perfect spot to stay during his month long preparations.

Looking around the grimy, dusty kitchen, he could almost see the cook and he young son standing there yelling at each other. She had been a cheery soul, if his memory served him right and her son was the errand boy, a mischievous imp, a few years older than he.

It had been left spotlessly clean, but time had worn it down. It would give him something to do.

Five hours later, Kakashi sat back and read a bit of his romance novel as a consolation prize for getting the kitchen done and the groceries put away. After awhile, he went in search of a room to sleep in – preferably with a bathroom attached.

The main suite turned out to be his best bet. He had no wish to sleep on a mat on the floor in the servant's quarters (which were too far away to begin with, being located in another building) and his original bed was too small for him.

Three hours later, Kakashi flopped on his new bed, completely worn out. Everything had been cleaned and cleared and scrubbed. He decided to repair the walls later in the week.

_

* * *

Cleaning is more tiring than sparring with Gai, he mused. __Now I know why Father had all those servants!_, he mused.

* * *

He shut his eyes.

* * *

* * *

_It was the next day and he was walking down the street with Jiraiya._

_"What're you doing back so early?" Kakashi asked, pausing in front of the romance bookstore._

_"Well…." Jiraiya sighed. "It's…. Naruto…. He's…. It was only a matter of time until he would be overcome…. You never did spend enough time training him."_

_As he turned, his white hair shortened. It wasn't Jiraiya at all. Kakashi gasped._

_"But then," the man said cruelly. "Since when were you worth living for?"_

_"Father!" Kakashi cried, sounding like a seven-year-old._

_Kakashi sat up with a jolt. He gasped out._

* * *

In a moment of disorientation, he wondered where he was.

He looked around at unfamiliar shapes. The low but large double bed. The antique wood furniture. The expensively decorated walls.

Then, remembering, he leaned back with a sigh.

_

* * *

Right, I'm back home._

* * *

He felt depressed.

Although, it was early in the morning, Kakashi could not find sleep again. After showering, dressing and eating breakfast, Kakashi slipped out for a short visit to the monument.

By the time, he returned, he had acquired some semblance of peace.

He was ready to begin.


	12. One Month Spent

**Thank you! **

**For all those kind reviewers, ( two of them) I thank you for your input!**

**Jemiul: As always, your enjoyment makes me enjoy myself! I'm glad that you liked what I considered a weak point in my story. Well, let's just say that Sakura comes into play again... but from what I could deduce from the manga, Kakashi must not have seen her alot since he wasn't even aware of how much she had grown... sniff sniff! still upset about breakup of Team 7!**

**Fuhrer: Thank your for your kind criticism. As I think I mentioned before this is basically a new type of fiction for me and Kakashi, being the best anime guy in the world... well, basically... anyway, being who he is, I struggled alot with how to characterize him. I'm glad you think it's a little different but works... yay for originality!**

**Frailty thy name is boredom!**

**Anyways... I've enable anonymous reviews so that should encourage people to REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

I sadly, do not own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**One Month Spent**

For one month, Kakashi disappeared off the face of the earth. Every morning was spent on meditation – at the memorial and in the study – after a short breakfast.

His diet was mainly herbs, fruit and fish or bird.

The afternoon wasfilled with work-Kakashi was kept busyrevitalizing his small domain – grounds keeping, gardening and exterior/interior repair.

In the evening, after another short supper, Kakashi practiced nin and gen jutsus, thought up numerous strategies for numerous battle scenarios and excercised with taijutsu techniques copied off of Rock Lee and Gai.

Just before bed, he, once again, meditated and focused on his chakra for awhile.

The loneliness, he hardly felt since his mind was taken up with extreme focus on his chakra.

However... every now and then, Kakashi wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

_Was Naruto surviving his training with Jiraiya? Was Sakura passing the exam okay? Was Sasuke still alive?_

* * *

In his heart of hearts, Kakashi even began to miss the company of his comrades. Gai's noisiness. Raido and Genma's bantering. Iruka and his thin skin. Asumo and Kurenai pretending they didn't like each other. 

As the end of the month approached, he knew, judging from the state of his white-hot chakra, he'd be able to summon something that had not been see for three generations.

_

* * *

Given time, this year, with practice, you and I can change this. To reap the full potential given to both of us. Inside us. _

_If Father had lived and reached his full potential – would the Fourth – would Sensei – have died that night?_

* * *

Kakashi pushed the thought away as he packed up his stuff. It didn't bear thinking on. 

Looking out on the peaceful gardens now brought to a state of order, the grounds now neat, the house now habitable, Kakashi felt a sense of pride.

_

* * *

One day. One day – maybe – just maybe. This complex will be filled with voices again. _

* * *

Shutting up the house, locking everything down, Kakashi left the complex, left the village and went in search of a lonely wilderness to practice in. 


	13. Missing Kakashi

**This time around I uploaded 5 chapters since these are rather small... bear with me here!**

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan

**Missing Kakashi**

"Where's Kakashi gone to?" complained Genma, as he was given yet another S-ranked mission.

"None of your business," Tsunade snapped. "And try to get it done by the end of the week."

"But it's Monday!"

"Kakashi could do it –"

"So can you," finished Genma with a weary sigh.

This type of conversation had been going on for the past month. It was like bad déjà vu or even worse, some sort of glitch in his karma.

"I hope he's going to come back soon," Raido said. "There's been no breaks since he's left, and the Exam's started now…."

"I had no clue his workload was so heavy," Kurenai sighed, cricking her neck from side to side.

"It's kind of amazing we actually SEE each other," Asumo said, doulfully lighting another cigarette.

Gai frowned. "Without my rival, life seems to have lost it's fire…."

"Ch." Genma said, passing by. "When I see that lazy bastard's face again, I'm going to either kiss him with joy or bash his face in."

The jounins laughed. Then sighed.

Gai frowned. "Nobody's touching my rival – but me! I'll bash him in for you – our score is even at eighty to eighty right now…."

"He was joking," Kurenai said. "I think…."

Raido rose up to stand with Genma. "Got another mission, already?"

"Yep," Genma said, checking his straps on his pack for the last time. "I'm on my way out now."

"Good luck!" The jounins called as the senbon-sucking jounin sauntered down the street towards the gate.


	14. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

Kakashi settled for a desolate spot in the northwestern corner of the Fire country. Mountainous with lots of trees and very few settlers, it was a perfect spot to practice in. after choosing a strategically safe site, Kakashi set up camp.

The next day, he found a largish clearing and began to prepare for his final summons. Unpacking a largish scroll, Kakashi found the name he was looking for – his name – with another name below.

Beside his name were the names of his fathers – his ancestors and among them was Sakumo. But under his name – Sakumo: White Fang – there was no blood contract made. Nor under his grandfather's name.

Pricking his finger, Kakashi placed a thumb print of blood. He looked at the scroll, then carefully rolled it up and placed it back in his pack.

* * *

_Here was the moment of revelation._

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled and placed his hand flat on the ground, causing lines of script to appear radiating outwards.

A cloud of smoke rose, then cleared, revealing a tiny, squat dog.

"Ah." Kakashi laughed nervously, once again glad that no one was there to see his embarrassment. Genma would have had a field day with this one.

"Pakkun."

"Hey, Kakashi," Pakkun said. "What're you up to?"

"I'm trying to summon my signature canine," Kakashi said, pulling out a scroll of notes he'd made. He looked through it quickly, puzzled.

"Eh?" Pakkun asked.

"You know… the dog I can summon…"

"Ahhhh!" Pakkun understood finally.

"What went wrong?"

"Kakashi –"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed again.

"Um…."

Another dog appeared, this time as tall as Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, Kakashi! Grrrreat to see you!"

Kakashi looked stumped.

"Why can't I summon anything larger than you?" asked Kakashi.

Pakkun and Raphe looked at each other.

Raphe coughed and then murmured. "It's too troublesome to explain – you do it, Pakkun, since you're so close to the human – I've only met him this past month."

Pakkun looked at his paw.

"Fine. I'll show him how to reach his potential since his sire has long passed and there is no other way to get this guy going… but still…. It's not normal this…."

Kakashi sat down on the ground and calmed himself down.

Pakkun trotted over and eyeballed him.

"You need to go all out, Kakashi – not remain calm and laid back. The Hidden Leaf's power stems from love which is more like passion. Focus until you come to a door, open it and then let yourself go."

"Let myself go?" Kakashi asked, looking around the clearing, expecting Gai and Genma to pop out any second, laughing.

"Nobody will see you," Pakkun sighed. "I suggest you take your mask off."

Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded.

He stood up and felt the breeze on his bared skin.

"Remember!" shouted Pakkun from a safe distance away. "Act as if your life depends on it!"

Kakash closed his eyes, focused and visualized a door. Slowly, it appeared before him – silver, black and blue. Before he could second guess himself he flung it open.

For once in his very restricted life, Kakashi began to yell.


	15. Hidden Power Lying Within

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Hidden Power Lying Within**

White hot chakra poured out from within him. Images flashed through his mind.

_

* * *

A pale moon. Musky scents of small creatures. The earthy smell after the rain. Fir branches on his face. Blood. Teeth bared – no – they were fangs, really. And sharp claws which dug into the earth. A howl in the woods towards the moon. It was a hunt and he was part of them._

As the chakra ripped out of his body, blasting the trees – as physical and bright as a solar flare – Kakashi roared.

Then, as he became more aware of himself, he threw his hand flat and yelled.

No.

More like….

Howled.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, all breath left his body as he suddenly ascended a hundred feet in the air.

Underneath, his feet, solid as rock, was the furry snout of a silver white half-wolf – that part of him known as Lightning's Howl.

Lightning's Howl.

It was funny that. His original jutsu was the Chidori…. A sword of flesh and electricity.

And here he was standing on top of an ancient creature which had bound itself to him. Which would empower him to protect Konoha at all costs.

_

* * *

rue power lies within you._

_Finally! A genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!_

_Father._

_I hope you can see me now and feel proud._

* * *

He turned to look into the eyes of the creature he had summoned.

They were large and blue-grey, much like the one he saw in the mirror everyday.

Reflected in the pupils, he gasped at the sight of himself.

Then, suddenly, as if drained dry, his legs gave way and he was falling, sliding off, physically exhausted by his summoning.

Lightning's Howl caught the silver-haired jounin mid-air and gently laid him on the ground.

"Hatake Kakashi. It is truly an honor," he said in a deep growly voice.

Kakashi blacked out.


	16. Retrospection

I sadly, do own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Retrospection**

_The next day, he was walking down Konoha when he bumped into Jiraiya._

_"Jiraiya-sama. Why're you back so early?"_

_"Naruto's – succumbed to a jounin a couple of days ago. I've brought his body back for burial."_

_Kakashi frowned._

_"Not Naruto?"_

_"Well, is it suprising? You never taught him well enough."_

_As Jiraiya turned, he hair grew shorter._

_"But then," Sakumo said, "since when were you worth living for?"_

_"I don't believe you," Kakashi said, he began the seals for the chidori. He could feel the change of his face and behind him loomed a large shadow. "Naruto won't die until he's Hokage. And ever since I recognized him as strong, he's found reason to live."_

_Sakumo blurred as if he was a defective hologram._

_He remained standing there as Kakashi cut him down with his chidori. As the white-haired man lay on the ground, his face melted away, revealing Kakashi his own, looking disinterested and bland._

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, turning as he clawed his way out of the dream.

He didn't put much stock in superstition and only in extremities – such as Exams or wars – did he ever visit the town shrine. Dreams, he knew, sometimes helped a shinobi look beneath the beneath.

But this one….

He meditated on it for several minutes. Then he sprang up and removed himself to the nearby river for a wash. As he lathered himself up, he realized that what had held him down before had been fear and inferiority.

_

* * *

All my life I've lived a dull life, fearful of putting myself forward. Fearful of making big influences in other's lives. Perhaps I feel I'm not worthy enough. Well, I do make mistakes but the reason Father committed suicide was NOT because I wasn't worth it._

_No. _

_I was worth too much. And there was his honor and his respect, which he lost – without which he was nothing._

_From now on,_ Kakashi thought, _I must promise to not beat myself up and evade public responsibility. Being laid back isn't bad – Obito taught me that – but getting stuck in a comfort zone isn't good either._

* * *

He smiled as he thought of Sakura and Naruto._

* * *

I will become stronger._

_I've got work to do._


	17. Geez! Late Again!

**YAY! REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thank you RockFox, apprentice assassin and ichigo for your encouragement and appreciation.**

**crazy-antman****- _Yes, my chapters can be rather short at times - well... what can I say? For me, inspiration comes in short bursts - and I only a few minutes in a day to write these things..._**

**mangokirani- _I can see you have hearts and stars in your eyes. It makes my heart swell... seriously... my head won't be able to fit through the internet cafe's door... hehehehe! Well... this is my homage to Kakashi and that means the best of skills put forward._**

**Jemiul****- _ahhhhh... well... don't beat me up but Lightning's Howl moves tothe back burner... that is to say, the way I planned this story was supposed to be longer - then I chickened out and decided to cut it short and then, what with all the reviews it's going to get a sequel... I think... so yes, Lightning's Howl will be back but just not fightingfor now._**

**Nanny-chan: (weeps) why?**

**The muse: I don't know why - you're the one who wrote it! Baka!**

**I sadly, do NOT own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi! And all the previous claims are merely typo errors (my bad). It's just subconscious desires surfacing...**

**

* * *

**

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake**

**Geez! Late Again?**

The next three weeks were spent summoning Lightning's Howl again and again and again. As the time passed, Kakashi learned how to properly use his chakra and how to store it and how to tap into Lightning's fathomless well.

With time and exercise, the large wolf became more and more one with the silver-haired Jounin, often times apparating at night to sit close to his master.

"Kakashi," he said, one night, growling. "You cannot understand how happy I am that you were finally able to call me."

Kakashi, looking up from the fire raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"

"For the last two generations, there was has been a long silence between our clans - it warms my heart to know that the Hatake still have faith in our people."

"I'm sure it's the other way around," Kakashi said, quietly, thinking about his father's fears, his father's weaknesses and his father's regrets. "It's amazing you want to associate yourself with a dying shinobi clan like ours. With little memories of the past. With little hope for the future."

The large dog shifted, knocking down a large part of the underbrush.

"You are a Hatake!" the dog said, gruffily, almost chiding the depressed man. "You had potential and you have fulfilled it on your own - you make your own path much like your ancestors. Great power lies within you. Stop looking back at your fathers. You think I do not know? I know when you think of him."

Kakashi looked up into the dog's blue-grey eyes. So like his own.

The wolf grinned, his tongue hanging out.

"I do not think he would have wished for you to walk a path of regret."

Kakashi smiled and Lightning's Howl leaned down and gave the Jounin a huge lick, which lifted the shinobi off the ground several feet.

"Ugh!" Kakashi said, wringing out his shirt. "Now, look what you did! I smell like dog!"

"Wolf, Hatake, get it right."

"Whatever! I smell like I crawled out of a garbage can."

Lightning's Howl growled and yipped.

"I see. Is this your idea of a joke?"  
Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah. Never mind."

"Well... little cub, you're part of the clan now, it's only right you should smell like family. Keep up your lip and I just might swallow this book of yours..."

"Hey! Give it back!"

"What? It's interesting!"

"It's mine! Give!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Kakashi spent the whole night, tussling.

* * *

_"Well, Lightning." Kakashi said. "I guess it's about time I started back."_

_"We haven't got a chance to fight together!"_

_"Don't worry," Kakashi smiled "I'll go straight to Tsunade and get an interesting mission for the both of us."_

_"I can hardly wait! A chance to finally exercise!"_

_"If we get a good mission - an S-rank or A-rank..." Kakashi said. "With my luck, I'll get a babysitting job or some sort of sentry duty."_

_"Stop being such a wet blanket, Kakashi! You truly are a ninja with no enthusiasm."_

_"That's what they say." Kakashi sighed, stifling that odd feeling he'd been feeling for several weeks now. "Lazy. Unmotivated. Silly. You take the pick!"_

_"Geez. We've got to work you over."_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Heheheheh!"_

_"Stop licking me!"_

_The wolf kept on nuzzling the masked ninja._

_"Go away and do whatever dogs do on their off time."_

_"Blah blah blah, can't hear you."_

_"This is ridiculous."_

_"You are ridiculous."_

_"Grrr.."_

_"Uh... gotta put more oomph in that growl, Kakashi. You truly are a cub."_

_"I AM NOT A CUB! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

_"Ahhh! Passion! Good good!"_

_"And stop patronizing me! Training time is over for now! I've got to go pack."_

_Kakashi stomped off to his tent - four feet away and went inside to pack._

_He didn't feel all that great. Sure he had just completed a brilliant new jutsu but the odd feeling in his gut still wasn't going away._

_Was something bad going to happen? Did he forget something important?_

_Kakashi sighed. Whatever it was, returning to Konoha meant a chance to shine._

_He hoped._

* * *

With one week left to go, he packed up and began his trek back to Konoha.

He thought a lot about Team 7, shinobi growth and comfort zones.

_Perhaps I was comfortable at the place I had achieved, but Naruto and Sasuke were not and I categorized them as I did myself, since they were so talented. I was naïve. And they got hurt because I wasn't aware of how changeable they were. _

_I barely remember those days! I was only four or five when I was going through the major changes of strength. But they just begun…. And their reasons – were just as heavy as mine… Sasuke bent on revenge, Naruto needing acknowledgement…._

_I learned to be strong – I learned to live on my own – perhaps too much. But they needed someone to listen to them. I didn't listen to them – I treated them as I wanted to be treated…. Now, those mistakes are irreparable._

_I will get them together again one day. One day, we four, with all our flaws and hurts, will understand the importance of teamwork and unity. One day, we will no longer desire to tear each other down._

* * *

Kakashi saw in his mind's eye Sasuke flying downward, Chidori sparking and Naruto jumping upwards, Rensagen whirling. Sakura, running to stop them, even at the cost of her life, crying, "Nooooo!"

_Rin._

_Sakura._

_The peacemakers who had to endure so much pain. If not phsysically, then at least emotionally._

_Sakura._

* * *

She would be in the Chuunin exam again. During the last two times, he had been too busy to go to it…. But this time around….

Kakashi looked at the sun in the sky.

_Geez. He'd be late AGAIN!_

He stopped walking and began to use his chakra to increase his speed.

_Let me make it in time!_


	18. The Chuunin Exam

**Back at the cabin... Sakura isn't really my favorite character and I don't think Kakashi and she grew any closer during their time alone... but still... I think Kakashi would have gone to the final exam... if not on time...**

**I sadly, do NOT own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!**

**

* * *

**

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake**

**The Chuunin Exam**

Sakura walked out with the rest of the Genins into the big arena. How different it looked from the viewpoint of the middle!

Suddenly, she remembered that day when all their troubles began – when they had joined the Chuunin Exams with bright hopes not aware that Orochimaru was waiting for them in the shadows.

She remembered that day when Naruto was recognized by everyone as a great fighter when he soundly beat the Hyuuga genius, Neji. And Sasuke used the Chidori in public for the first time – a jutsu kept secret by her teacher – the one and only jutsu created by the Copy Ninja. But the duel between Gaara and Sasuke never came to completion, for it had been interrupted by a war based on deceit and misunderstanding.

No longer did she sit cheering (or criticizing) on the sidelines. Now she herself stood under the scrutiny of her fellow Konoha ninjas.

The instructor was, once again, Genma.

He looked at the group of awestruck Genin with a cynical eye.

_

* * *

More than half of them will be injured, some of them will die in their battles. There's no way in hell, I'm jumping into some crazy shit….. Raido's got something special planned for tonight. Hahhhhhh…. _

* * *

He sighed. Nothing was going to be exciting this year. That wild Naruto kid wasn't here. Rumor had it that he was off with the great Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. 

"Heh," Genma chuckled, remembering his puzzlement when Naruto came skidding into the amphitheater screaming, "Watch out for the bulls! They've gone wild!"

_

* * *

Nope, this day would be a rather boring day. _

* * *

He looked through his papers. _

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Kira, Jien and Sano. _

* * *

He sighed. Again. _

* * *

Let it be good, Raido. _

* * *

Several hours later, the list had paired down to three combatants. Two were to fight for the next position against Sakura. 

Kakashi came in, just as Sano of the Mist badly wounded Kiba.

Kiba, falling unconscious, wondered if he would ever wake up. Genma sighed. Stepping in front of Sano, he held up his hands.

"You've won the fight, Sano-san. Let it be," he said calmly, nodding to the two medics already standing on the sidelines.

As the medics rolled Kiba carefully onto the stretcher and picked up a whimpering Akamaru, Sano took a step forward to the boy.

Genma shifted.

"You heard me. Leave or be disqualified from the next round."

He paused.

"The LAST round."

Sano raised his hand as if to strike Genma back. Genma drew himself up, senbon suddenly at the ready. Sano looked at Genma's glare and turning without hesitation, walked away.

Kakashi and every collective jounin, sighed. The Kazekage, Hokage and the Mizukage sat back.

Sakura gulped.

_

* * *

That guy, Sano, is super strong and had no mercy. He had killed Kira and had nearly wiped out Chouji. _

* * *

How would she survive? Especially with such a cynical examiner like Genma. 

Fondly, she remembered Gekkou Hayate. She hadn't known him long, but her first impression was that he would die for a comrade.

Genma looked like a hardened bastard.

Sakura sweated and looked up to the Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade turned and winked. But she also looked serious.

* * *

**Muse: Ummmm... what's with the name Sano-san? **

**Nanny-chan: Forgive me! I just couldn't get my hands on good names! My bad! It won't happen again!**

**Muse: Better not! You're a disgrace!**

**Nanny-chan: (depressed) ... (goes off and overdoses on carbs by eating a Joe Louis, a Mars Bar, a Rolo icecream bar and drinks some chocolate milk) FEEL BETTER NOW! I WILL CONQUER EVERYTHING! EVEN JAPANESE NAMES!**

**Muse: ... hopeless...**


	19. Sakura Vs Sano

I sadly, do NOT own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Sakura Vs. Sano**

The small intermission/break was too short for Sakura. She had fled to the bathrooms where she met most of her friends also gathered there.

Hinata. Temari. Ten Ten (still recuperating from her fight with Jien). Even Shizune and Kurenai showed up to encourage their teammate. Shizune brought a gift from Tsunade for the upcoming fight – needles and poison. Kurenai gave her some larger kunai to throw. Hinata, opening her ever ready medicine box, produced a special salve for Sakura's various cuts and bruises. Temari massaged her tired, aching and tense muscles.

Ino burst in.

"Sakura! I know you and I are rivals about Sasuke – but let's forget about that now! I swear to you – you must leave this match. Everybody would understand!"

"I'm sure that Sakura can cope," Shizune said, "Tsunade-sama –"

"Tsunade-sama does not know that Sano is a freak!" Ino gasped. "Shikamaru was just in the bathroom and he said that Sano was bragging to the guys he'd beat Sakura and do – nasty things to her!"

"Are – are you sure it's okay to go out there?" Hinata asked.

"It's just man talk," Temari said calmly. "He might just be trying to scare everybody…"

"But isn't he much older than us?" asked Hinata. "He looked pretty big to me – what twenty or so? His taijutsu must be great."

But all the girls shuddered. Shinobi like Sano were heartless bastards often better dead since they always brought shame to their clan and their village.

Sakura frowned. "He sounds like he needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Darn right!" Ten Ten agreed. "He should be taught to respect the kunoichi of Konoha!"

"Try your best, Sakura." Kurenai said. "I believe you can do it…. And besides, there's always Genma…."

"Uh-huh," Shizune said in a I-don't-believe-you-believe-that voice.

Hinata looked down.

"Sakura-kun, Neji tells me that this young man has been a genin for many years now. Perhaps he maybe strong – but no doubt – I believe that – you may be able to outsmart him!" she ended in a small voice.

Ino looked worried. But as she looked into her ex-best-friend's face, she realized that within those often innocent, mild eyes was born a flame of determination.

_Sakura_, she thought with pride and envy, _I see you have truly become a blossom. May you bloom brightest today._

Anko stuck her head in the door.

"Time to go, girls!" she yelled.

Everybody winced.

"Yeah, yeah," they said. "We're coming!"

* * *

As Sano walked toward Genma people cheered sporadically and booed. As Sakura stepped out into the arena, and walked over to the pair, everybody roared with approval.

A hot kunoichi about to defeat a malevolent and revolting shinobi! What an exciting fight to end an exciting day!

In one moment, Sakura felt as if she could conquer the world. The next moment, her shoulders drooped imperceptibly as she realized the burden now placed on her shoulders because of the crowd's expectations.

Once again, she turned and looked at Tsunade.

Once again, Tsunade gave a solemn smile back.

_

* * *

Don't shame me. Don't shame Konoha. Be who you were meant to be._

* * *

That was easier said than done, especially for a girl who had civilian parents who had no family or even clan ties to the ninja community.

_How did I get here?_ Asked Sakura.

Then, she felt it. A pair of eyes watching her keenly.

Quickly scanning the arena as she walked up to Genma, she looked for whoever was staring at her.

Nobody leapt to her sight.

With a sigh, she focused to the task at hand.

Sweeping his hand up, Genma pronounced the match between the two Genins, then, hand sweeping down, he darted away.

Without warning, Sano socked her hard in the jaw. There was a definite crack. The audience gasped. Kakashi winced.

_

* * *

Keep up your guard, Sakura! Kuso! I should have spent the time encouraging her taijutsu – it's so weak!_

* * *

For several pain-filled moments, to all the fans of Sakura, it looked like Sano's promise would be fulfilled as he pummeled her to the ground.

Swaying as she rose back on her feet, Sakura looked up. At the clouds. At the trees. At the blue and the green.

_

* * *

Was I ever made for this? Who was I kidding when I signed up to join the Academy? The Haruno never had any abilities. Just because I have a small amount doesn't mean anything really. And he – he is sooo much bigger. I'm just a tiny girl who doesn't even weigh over a hundred pounds!_

* * *

Then she saw him. Among the blurring crowds of people. Standing there among a group of yelling civilians.

Kakashi-sensei.

He noticed the look, smiled proudly, which crinkled his only visible eye closed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Kakashi-sensei," whispered the girl, wiping the blood from her lips.

"What," Sano said, "Calling for your teacher already? Why don't you call to your parents, baby? Oh wait! They can't do anything since they've got no talents to speak of. And your teacher – what's his name Hata-something or the other. Isn't he just a lazy bastard who reads perverted stuff all the time?"

_

* * *

Yes. I hope you do well. I know you will do well. I know I sometimes don't sound like it but I have faith in you_

* * *

Sakura's eyes turned dark as her Inner Sakura woke up.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY PARENTS OR MY SENSEI!_

* * *

But before she could verbalize everything, Sano lunged at the girl, intending to finish her off with a final blow. However, within a second, she had disappeared and all that was left was smoke and thin air.

Sano once again started the offensive, raining needles down on the whole arena. After a few minutes, he stood back, laughing.

It had been too easy.

Genma, from aloft (he had had to retreat to a railing area) looked for a sign of Sakura.

There was a silence. Then, suddenly, Sano had to jump away quickly as a fist rose up from the ground.

A finger touched his chin and he was thrown back hard into the arena wall with a crash.

Sakura smiled.

"That'll teach him to take my sensei lightly."

She frowned.

"That'll also make him take me more seriously."

Quickly, she disappeared, and hid herself.

Sano, with a curse, pried himself off the wall.

Catching sight of Sakura hiding behind a tree, he laughed.

_

* * *

Stupid female can't even hide properly._

* * *

Once again, he pronounced his signature jutsu and rained down needles and weaponry down on the arena. However, instead of a body hitting the ground, the Sakura merely disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

A buunshin. Heh. Like he'd fall for something like that!_

* * *

He moved away quickly from his spot, keeping a wary eye on the ground.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. For a moment, he thought he saw a slim figure but then, he felt something touch his arms. Looking down, he gasped.

Everywhere, as far as the eye could see, there was sakura cherry blossom petals. The arena walls had disappeared.

_

* * *

Shibato! He thought. I've been trapped in a genjutsu! Where will she attack from, I wonder. Not from the ground, she'd know I know that I'll be on my guard for –_

* * *

The thought never finished in his mind, as suddenly, he felt two pinpricks in the back of his neck.

Pulling out two tiny needles, he laughed.

_

* * *

He was the needle master. A champion in taijutsu. Did she think that two needles were enough to bring him down?_

* * *

Concentrating hard, he broke out of the genjutsu, only to be showered by tiny knives, which he easily beat off. Then he did a double take._

* * *

Kuso! They're carrying talisman's for bombs!_

* * *

Tensing his muscles, he tried to jump out of the cloud of paper, when he realized he couldn't move. In fact, he was falling.

Falling to the ground, totally paralyzed, all he could see was dirt, grass and two hastily dropped needles, dripping he saw now, with blood and poison.

"SAKURA FUBUKI no JUTSU!" yelled Sakura, throwing a final flaming talisman at the Genin.

As the smoke cleared, everybody in the arena craned their necks.

Was Sakura finally able to finish Sano off?

Or was he ready for a final counter attack?

* * *

Announcer: We will now pause for a momentary intermission, knowing we have all left you with a cliff hanger... Nanny-chan, what do you need to say?

Nanny-chan: (shuffling feet) Just want to say that I've written one Saiyuki fan fic and two other Naruto humour pieces... so if you're bored, you can check them out for some laughs...

Announcer: Are these things lame?

Nanny-chan: ... um... you can decide...

Announcer: Anyway... back to the program!


	20. Winner Is

I sadly, do NOT own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Winner**

Sakura stood there, looking at her first kill in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal a smoking corpse.

For a long moment, she couldn't even hear the crowd going wild with glee. Sagging forward, feeling lightheaded, she wanted to puke, then she turned at the slight touch of a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_As if from far away, she could hear Genma saying, "Winner, Haruno Sakura."_

_She turned at the slight touch of a hand on her shoulder._

_As if from far away, she could hear the crowd standing and applauding and cheering and catcalling._

_She turned and found her sensei's face very close to hers._

* * *

"Well done, Sakura!" he said with a smile.

"You're late!" she said, with an answering smile.

"Ah hahaha!" Kakashi laughed. "My dog got lost so I had to find him…."

He shrugged.

"Liar!" Sakura mock yelled forgetting her queasiness as she abused her sensei. "Why can't you ever think up a better excuse?"

Suddenly, she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Acknowledge them, Haruno," Genma growled. "You're pissing me off having a dumb conversation with that lazy bastard."

Sakura turned and bowed to the people. She waved her hand and blew a few kisses. A few of them landed in Rock Lee's direction.

"YES!" she heard him cry. "I'm set, Gai-sensei!"

"Dream on," TenTen rolled her eyes.

She bowed in the direction of the Hokage.

* * *

Kakashi basked in the glory of the moment.

_Okay_, he thought, _this is where I keep my promise. I will NOT think depressing thoughts. _

But still….

He drooped, eye downcast.

_She wouldn't have gotten so beat up if I hadn't been more on the ball….. _

* * *

Sakura was pushed toward a podium and after thanking all her friends and her teachers, she wished everybody a good day. Whisked away, she was tugged into a great hall, where her friends and important dignitaries sat down for a large banquet.

Watching her disappear, Kakashi felt even more left out of things.

_

* * *

Well, it's your own fault, Hatake. You never were social guy, do you expect them to consider you as the –_

* * *

Before he could complete that thought, he was socked in the jaw, none too lightly,

"Kakashi-sensei!" Gai roared. "That's to you from Genma-san! For leaving us with such work to do while you were off lazing around!"

"I had nothing to do with that," Genma said, waving his hands in deprecation. "In fact…."

He leaned forward and kissed Kakashi full on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're back! As a gift for your return, you can have all those S-rank missions! Now that I know what they are – I don't really want them. S stands for shitty, doesn't it?"

Kakashi backed away from the two men.

"I"ve got to be somewhere," he said and disappeared in a poof.

* * *

"He's always doing that!" complained Genma.

"That's because you're always invading his personal space," Raido said. "What do you expect he'd behave like after you embarrassed him like that in front of everybody?"

Gai frowned. "Genma, sometimes I still think you are caught in the flames of youth! That was a stupid thing to do, embarrassing MY eternal rival like that!"

"Waaait!" Genma said. "Since when is he yours?"

"What are you guys fighting about?" asked Iruka running up.

"Ahhhh….." The three Jounins looked at each other.

"Are you going to the banquet?" asked Genma.

Iruka shook his head.

"I didn't get the ticket."

"Here's mine," Genma said.

"Eh?"

"I'm off to be surprised by Raido," Genma said with a smirk. "Besides, that pink-haired girl, I know nothing about much. You probably spent more time with her, getting to know her and all that crap. So you go."

Raido tugged Genma away.

Gai disappeared.

"Say hi to him for me!" Genma said. "Tell him to come to me anytime he wants it!"

Iruka stood, staring at the pass, puzzled.


	21. Growing Pains

**Hmmmm... what would the Chuunin Exam have been like if it had been completed?**

**I sadly, do NOT own Naruto, or else I would have renamed it Kakashi!**

**

* * *

**

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake**

**Growing Pain**

The dinner was amazing.

Some of her specially chosen friends were there. Dignitaries were there, discussing the merits of all the Genins they had seen that day.

* * *

Tsunade and Gaara had come up to congratulate her on her success.

Gaara had been particularly silent.

Then, he said quietly, "I see that Naruto must have encouraged you too."

Sakura blushed.

"Naruto has that effect on people," Tsunade said, good-humoredly. "I should know that well."

Sakura smiled a small smile. She had heard it all from Shizune one afternoon.

Gaara quirked a smile and glanced at Temari.

"That young man – death is sad – but for some, Sakura-san, it is necessary." He nodded. "No need to bear sorrow on such a day as this."

Sakura bowed and retreated.

It wasn't hard to forget.

She didn't know what she wanted – but she needed something.

* * *

Throughout the whole meal, she kept her eye open for Kakashi. He wasn't there – they had not been expecting him. It didn't seem right that he wasn't here._

* * *

After all, he's the one who had taught me the genjutsu._

* * *

Several hours later, she located a quiet balcony, where she could marshal her thoughts. The sound of a page turning caught her attention and she turned to the left, to find Kakashi engrossed in yet another romance.

Sitting on the roof among the shadows.

Kakashi looked up, and blushed, scratching his head.

"You should come in, Kakashi-sensei," she said softly. "You of all people should be praised for today."

Kakashi shook his head.

"I should have spent more time teaching you taijutsu – you got yourself beaten up pretty badly…."

Sakura smiled. "I'm remedying that on my own time. You should not feel so guilty."

Kakashi looked up startled.

"I really wanted you here tonight because I wanted to thank you. Even publicly."

"Eh?" he asked.

"You aren't a shinobi with a lot of enthusiasm in his face. You're always late and you really are a pervert, reading those books. But…. When I was most down, your face reminded me of your words. That you believed in me…."

She trailed off remembering.

_

* * *

Yes. I hope you do well. I know you will do well. I know I sometimes don't sound like it but I have faith in you._

* * *

Kakashi hopped over the balcony, pocketing his book and leaning his skinny butt against the rail.

"Those words – raised in me a fighting spirit," Sakura said.

"Fighting spirit." Kakashi echoed.

"I guess you heard that before. Tsunade said that the Third talked about it a lot. How the shinobi of Konoha were a people of love – much more like passion – and this was the fuel for the fighting spirit."

"That's right."

"Those words – you recognized me. That made me feel happy. I didn't want to let anybody down. But I really didn't want to let my team down…."

Sakura sighed.

Kakashi smiled.

_

* * *

Fighting spirit, eh? Wasn't that what his retreat had been all about?_

* * *

For a moment, they savoured the silence. Until, Iruka walked out onto the balcony holding onto a teacup and nervously looking around for the horticulturist teacher who had been stalking him recently.

Catching sight of Kakashi, he froze.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Suddenly, he remembered Genma's words.

"Genma says 'hi'."

"I bet he says 'hi', " Kakashi grunted. "Funny, he's too afraid to show his face to me…. I should fix that."

"He said one other thing," Iruka said, with a blush, "He said that if you wanted more anytime, to just go to him."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

Iruka sweated.

"Let's forget Genma," Sakura said hastily.

"Where have you been?" asked Iruka. "I – we've – been worried about you."

"Around," Kakashi said. "Training."  
"Ahhh…."

"Yep, I figure this war will be really tough for us," Kakashi nodded. "So I went to do some training."

"Ummmm…. But you could have done your training here," Sakura pointed out.

Iruka nodded in agreement, mystified.

"Ahhhh…. This was special training." Kakashi said.

_Yeah, special training, my butt._ Sakura thought. _He probably took the time for a vacation or something._

_Special training?_ Iruka wondered. _Kakashi is already an amazing shinobi – what more could he do? Except become a Sannin – and that's really impossible – although they say his father was a Sannin in everything but name – but that doesn't mean that Kakashi could become one – and then if he did, would he really want to spend the time with us?_

He still acts the same to me – some training, Sakura thought . Although, he's more toned and more in shape.

Glancing at their skeptical faces, Kakashi smiled.

_

* * *

My reputation for passivity I guess is beyond fixing. Oh well. As Shikamaru says, it's too troublesome. It's too troublesome to change an image quickly._

* * *

There was a thoughtful pause.

Iruka leaned back on the rail.

"So… Sakura." He said. "You killed your first man today. How do you feel about that? You okay?"

"Just what I was going to ask." Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed.

"I don't know. First I was too shocked. Then, I felt sad and sick. I felt like a monster. He had dreams and a life just like me…."

"All people do," said Kakashi. "Except, you must remember, many of their dreams and lives are bent on removing you."

Iruka smiled.

"I cannot tell you anything that will make you feel better, Sakura." He smiled. "But you must understand, that it was his time to go. It was better that he went. I know. The Hokage told me he was a dishonour to his village. You have done the Mizukage a favour."

Sakura smiled sadly. Still uncomforted.

"Iiiirrrruukkkaaa!" A high-pitched voice called, as it entered through the balcony door.

"Shibato!" Iruka hissed and jumped over the balcony and down to the street.

He disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Have you seen Iruka-sensei?" asked the horticulturist.

"Uh… he's been around…." Sakura said, truthfully.

"I don't know where he went, though," Kakashi added.

The scary lady nodded and left the balcony.

"Sakura."

He said. Then paused.

"Did I ever tell you about my first kill?"

"No. You never tell us anything."

"Ehhh…. Well, some things you should never know…. But I was only five when I killed my first man."

Sakura was speechless.

"Well…. Not a man, really. It was a fellow chuunin kunoichi."

Sakura was shocked.

"I couldn't get over it for weeks."

There was a silence.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"My father came to me one night, and sat down. He said to me, 'To protect your important person – to fight out of love – is the most important rule of the shinobi. What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work.'"

"And?"

"I sat there. But I could still not understand because it had seemed so senseless at the time. But later, I learned that good things came out of it. It was the best thing for Konoha in the long run. Of course, as you get older, you will learn how to kill an enemy in a cleaner way and even learn how to disarm them and stuff…. But for now, what happened is inevitable. A duty. Not a shame."

He paused.

"Never be ashamed of who you are – be what you were meant to be. Be proud of your right actions and correct your wrong. That is the way of the strong shinobi."

Sakura smiled as she stared up at the sky. She felt sad but her heart was also lighter.

Kakashi closed his book and stowed it away. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot repeat it too much. You made me proud today. For sure you will be made a chuunin. You showed great skills and great strategies."

He turned and jumped onto the railing.

"Will we see each other soon?" she asked.

"It depends on the Hokage," he said.

She nodded.

"See you around then."


	22. Inauguration

**Well, folks, this is the last batch of White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake. But, just in case, you're wondering, right now I'm working on the epic life of Kakashi's last 'lonely' year and a bit. So... for those wishing to see Lightning's Howl in action and the reaction of fellow shinobi - well, tune in for the sequel - more on that later.**

**Thank you, crazy-antman and Rockfox for your kind encouragement!**

**Mommy-rogers - I'm glad you enjoyed it! The chapters ARE small... basically I write on the bus and on breaks at work - and type it up at home so I can't go lengthy. :-( However, my sequel's chapters, so far, have been crazy long... something to look forward to, I guess.**

**May-Veggiegirl1 - Thanks for the review and the tips to your friends! That is SO much appreciated! I'll try to increase my flashback qualities (I'm known for being too vague at times...)**

**Kaki-kun - I'm glad you're encouraged to write. Oh, by the way, my computer seems to be blocking 'pop ups' so I'm taking the time to say, update your Kakashi fanfic. It's really cute - and we can't have too much of those, can we?**

I do not own Naruto or else it would have been called Kakashi!

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Inauguration**

The next day, Kakashi was walking down the main street, he was accosted by Tsunade coming down to the town tavern.

"You're early!" she said, glaring. " A couple of weeks early!"

Kakashi sighed.

_

* * *

You can never make them happy, I guess….._

* * *

"Well," he said. "I needed to be here for the exams…. Sakura…"

Tsunade stepped back and folded her arms, schooling her face so as not to look too shocked.

_

* * *

He came for Sakura? He came…… Sakura?_

* * *

"I see," Tsunade said, cocking her head at the tavern they stood in front of and leading him to her favorite booth.

They were given two small cups of sake, at her order.

"So," she said, taking a sip. "Will you be getting back to work now?"

She looked up.

"Is your training complete?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. "I guess I'm ready for anything now."

"Hmmmm. That's the best news I've heard for a long time, excluding Sakura's triumph," Tsunade said with a snort.

"You don't – you can't – know how much you were missed," she laughed at his surprise. "Within a week, Genma, especially was more than ready for your return. Lazy bastard! Raido's spoiled him."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Ahhhh! That explains his kiss."

Tsunade raised her brows in enquiry.

"…………"

_

* * *

Shouldn't have said that, he sighed._

* * *

Tsunade shrugged and finished her cup. She stood.

"Come to me, tomorrow," she said. "I'll have an S-rank or something for you."

Kakashi nodded. She turned and walked away, he pulled down his mask and drank the small cup of sake quickly, pulling up the mask afterwards.

Just in time.

Gai, Asumo, Kurenai, Genma, Raido and Kotetsu came in. Descending on the silver jounin, they slapped him on the back, gave him sideways hugs and pinned him into the booth, while chiding him about his long absence.

Gai was especially curious as to what Kakashi was training in.

"Hey, Kakashi, as your eternal rival, I at least ought to know about this training of yours. Myself, I've been training extra hard for your return – but now, to look at you, I see perhaps you haven't changed much at all – except for perhaps more muscle tone. But then, as I always say, youth is a season of life that quickly passes. Eh, Kakashi?" Gai gave Kakashi a sly sideways grin, flashing his teeth.

Kakashi cocked his head, lazily.

"Eh, what did you say again, Gai?"

"Gaw!" Gai yelled, bursting into flame. "You're still responding in a very hip way and it still pisses me off!"

Genma intervened.

"I, for one, still can't believe it's you!" He said. "You're so early!"

"Maybe it's Itachi hiding in a complicated genjutsu," Asumo said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kakashi sweated. "Really, you guys!"

Kurenai looked thoughtful.

"Seeing as you're early, aren't you going to Sakura's inauguration?"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the memory.

"Eh? Don't tell me it's today?"

They all nodded solemnly.

"When? Did I miss it?" he asked, jumping up and trying to extricate himself from the now packed booth.

"It'll be starting at…. Um…." Kurenai thought hard, enjoying the normally imperturbably jounin's anxiety. "Let's see…. At 1030 am."

"That'd be…. 10 minutes ago," Raido said, taking pity on the jounin.

"You might be able to survive their anger, if you hurry," Genma said, also standing up, setting his cup down and making for the door.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be there?" asked Kakashi.

Genma rolled his eyes and his senbon.

"Yeah." He said, laconically. "I'm dead meat."

Kakashi looked at his grinning fellow shinobi with suspicion.

"You guys better not be joking with me."

"I wish I was," Genma said, walking out the door.

"You'll wish we were," Kotetsu smirked. "Tsunade-sama angry is a sight to behold – but only from the sidelines, so to speak."

"Good luck," they called, as Kakashi disappeared.

Poking their heads out the tavern window, they could hear Genma and Kakashi as they ran toward the Kage's office.

"Get your ass moving, you lazy bastard!" Genma yelled.

"Genma, you need to wash out your mouth. It's seriously disturbing."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" bawled Iruka. "Talking like that in public is disgraceful! Especially in front of the kids!"

"Are you talking about yourself again, Iruka-sensei?" shot back Genma, as he passed Iruka and Izumo, walking slowly down the street.

"Geez, his sensing skills are shot," Izumo said loudly. "No wonder he couldn't cope with all those S-ranked missions."

"Now, now, Izumo-san, I think that's taking it a little too far…" Iruka gasped, as Kakashi passed him overhead.

"You're dead!" shrieked Raido, glaring in mock-anger at Kotetsu, who started to sweat.

"He's dead!" Genma growled.

"Well, Izumo's got a point. This street is crawling with kids – I guess Iruka must be going over Ninja Concealment in Foreign Villages."

"It's interesting to know you always seem to be aware of what Iruka is doing…" Genma murmured with a leer.

Kakashi glared. Genma looked at him with an 'I'm-only-an-innocent-senbon-sucking-jounin' look.

"What now?"

"Don't 'what now' me!"

"Well –"

"You were inferring things.

"Well –"

"You know how I hate it when people infer things."

"Yes, but –"

"And here I thought I was Mr. Nice Guy for not punishing you for that kiss."

"Now, that –"

* * *

As they entered the kage's main office bickering, they stopped as the air of official-dom brought them the reality they were late.

"Late AGAIN!" Tsunade frowned as Genma scurried over to his spot beside Ibiki and Anko.

"Some habits die hard…" murmured Shizune trying to calm the Hokage down.

"Why expect anything?" asked Sakura, matter of factly. "Look at his FACE! He is a shinobi without a face of enthusiasm."

The four women surveyed Kakashi with annoyance/ disgust as he rooted around, found and opened his perennial romance book.

They all sighed.

"He's hopeless!" wailed Tsunade.

"Now, now!" Shizune said. "Let's get this thing going before ceremony is totally thrown out of the window."

Throughout the ceremony, Sakura was in the state of seventh heaven.

But as she considered this day of celebration, sadness pervaded her heart. She could not celebrate with a team.

She would not be congratulated or toasted. Sasuke would not be there to see how strong, smart or beautiful she had become. She would not experience his dismissiveness or silent acknowledgement. Naruto would not be there either. She would not experience his shrieks of approval, his avowal to beat her nor his continual pestering for a date.

Sakura knew her friends would be waiting downstairs, ready to take her to the Ichiraku Ramen shop but in the evening, when most teams celebrated in an intimate fashion, she would be alone.

She couldn't expect Kakashi to do anything. He was a teacher for the first (and last) time in his life. She knew he never really followed the rituals of other team leaders. Camaraderie at Ichiraku Ramen shop or anywhere else was rare.

Sakura and her teammates learned quickly that there was a definite line between his public teaching life and his private life.

So he never treated them out, rarely gave them anything, never gave gifts or hugs and never hung out for fun.

_

* * *

I guess, sometime in his life he must have reached a point where losing another friend close to the heart was just suicidal. He probably is afraid to let anybody come close._

* * *

No. Tonight no doubt would be spent in her room despondently looking at her Team 7 photograph.

Before she knew it, the ceremony was ended and after giving her bows, the three examiners – Genma, Ibiki and Anko fled – before Tsunade could think up any duties for them.

_

* * *

Genma, Kakashi thought, __no doubt is going to drag them off to the inn – and looking at Tsunade, I'd better follow suit – or else, I won't survive the next hour._, Kakashi thought,

* * *

Kakashi, smiling at Sakura, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 


	23. Kakashi Be Responsible!

**I don't own Naruto! I wish I did! (extreme sobbing)**

**Please review - a small price to pay for much entertainment!

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Kakashi – Be Responsible!**

If possible, Sakura felt even more depressed. Tsunade and Shizune looked at her sympathetically.

"Can't somebody talk to THAT MAN?" Tsunade asked with a wearied sight after Sakura departed.

_

* * *

I am the Hokage! I'm supposed to protect the village with my life – not kick start a hermit's social life! It's too troublesome!_

* * *

She smacked herself on the forehead.

"Shizune! Get me a drink!"

"Certainly, Tsunade-sama. Is there something wrong? Did you win on the lottery today?"

"No. I started to think like that Nara brat."

"Ahhhhh…. Right…… I'll get you something right away."

"And….. We've got to do something about THAT man, Hatake!"

"I'm on it," Shizune said.

She prepared herself and left the office.

Tsunade sat back, rubbed her aching forehead and sighed.

"This was not in the job description, Tonton," she said.

* * *

By noon, the tavern had filled up with Leaf shinobi all off duty – taking a rest from all of the work they had had to do during the Chuunin exams.

Kurenai remembered well the last year teachers were allowed a break – almost two years ago – when everything had been ruined by Orochimaru's machinations. Ever since then, during Chuunin exams, ALL shinobi had been put on some sort of guard duty – although nothing really big happened.

So here they all were, in various spots of the tavern, sitting and standing in groups, moving and mixing as the topics changed.

The main shinobi of Konoha were in the centers. Genma. Raido. Izumo. Kotetsu. Ibiki. Anko. Kurenai. Asumo. Ebisu. Iruka. Gai. Shikato and his team. Kakashi.

* * *

"It was too troublesome for him, he said –"

"Really, why don't they recognize Hinata more?"

"She's motivated now – Shikamaru still drags his feet!"

"She and I never can understand each other…."

"He's always eating!"

"Yes, I know the way to her hosue blindfolded!"

"Don't complain, Izumo, remember the sake!"

"So, I gave him a kiss –"

"You've got a death wish!"

"Such ungentlemanly behaviour in front of us!"

"Ch. You should've have seen him swearing in front of the kids – I wished I could – well, you get what I'm saying!"

"Youth is sweet and sometimes, it's sour!"

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Kakashi, stop annoying him."

"I honestly can't hear him, Ibiki, Anko's talking too loud."

"CAN IT, HATAKE! I WAS SO PISSED OFF AT THE KID – SAYING THAT IN FRONT OF –"

* * *

Shizune walked in, squished herself between Iruka and Ebisu at the bar and ordered two bottles of the finest sake for the Hokage. She watched Iruka watch everybody else. Iruka was drinking a non-alcoholic fruit drink. Looking at his innocent face among all the hardened Jounins, looking at his juice among all of the liquor, Shizune sighed._

* * *

Really, this man needs to get out more._

* * *

While waiting for Tsunade's order to be filled, Shizune got herself an alchoholic fruit drink. Sipping daintily, she winked at Iruka and smiled. Slowly. Iruka blushed and looked down only to find himself faced with a pair of extremely fine – but bare – legs – exposed from the folds of her kimono.

"Shi-shi-shizune-san!" he stammered. "What brings you here?"

Shizune smiled slowly.

"Call me Shizune." She watched him nod, his ears red. "Tsunade wanted some refreshments – to calm her mood." Shizune said, tucking a short strand of black hair behind her ears. She leaned forward knowing her kimono gaped, showing off her chest.

Iruka choked on his fruit drink and looked furiously at the bar counter.

_

* * *

I will NOT stare at her like that! Women are supposed to be treated with respect, dammit! Plus if any of my students saw me – it would be a bad example!_

* * *

"So, what is bothering the Hokage?" he asked, lacking anything better to say, since his mind was beginning to affect his… body… in a most ungentlemanly way.

"It's that Hatake, I'm afraid. Tsunade-sama's afraid he will not remember to treat Sakura-chan out tonight – today she became a Chuunin you see….."

"Ahhhhh!" Iruka said with sudden understanding.

"Well," Shizune said, picking up the paper bag carefully. "I've got to go! See you around, Iruka!"

"Y-y-y-yeah," stuttered Iruka, blushing.

Redirecting his thoughts was hard. Iruka focused on Sakura's plight. He remembered with fondness the fun time his team had had on his inauguration.

_

* * *

For Sakura to be alone in her celebrations tonight – because her team mates are not with her… Sasuke…. Naruto….. what a travesty! – And Kakashi!_

* * *

Iruka shook his head furiously.

"I'll get him to take her – even I if I die trying!" he yelled to himself.

* * *

Anko, Kurenai and Raido looked on, fascinated.

"He really needs to relax," Kurenai said.

"He needs a date," Raido agreed.

"He needs someone who's into strait-laced teachers." Anko wrinkled her nose.

* * *

Iruka set down his drink and purposefully walked over to Kakashi's table and slammed his hands down loudly.

Everybody stopped talking – so everybody heard.

"Why aren't you celebrating Sakur's in auguration tonight with her – Kakashi?" he asked belligerently.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Celebrating. Sakura's. Inauguration. Tonight." Iruka said slowly and clearly.

"Erm…" Kakashi squirmed.

He'd never done anything like that before.

"I don't date –"

"It's NOT dating, pervert!" Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything, do you?" asked Asumo. "I took my team out to a barbeque buffet because Shikamaru wanted to go to a place Chouji would enjoy. But –"

"There's always the Palace of Serenity," Raido said. "We go there all the time!"

Genma gave Kakashi a thumbs up with a wink.

Suddenly, Kakashi was overwhelmed by ideas and comments.

* * *

"You'll want to give her flowers," said Yamanake-san. "I'll give you a discount price!"

"Don't go overboard, though – it's better to go for the understated stuff…" Shikato said.

"What are her favorite flowers?"

"What's her favorite colours?"

"What about the gift?" asked Kurenai.

There was a pause, then everybody suggested something.

"Plants!"

"Food certificates!"

"Perfume!"

"Rings!"

"Any type of jewelry!"

"New weapons!"

"Get her another battle costume!"

* * *

Kakashi looked blank.

"Got it?" asked Iruka.

"Eh."

Anko nodded. "You need help, Hatake," she said. "And it looks like Iruka is not about to let one of his students have a broken heart on her day of celebration – and don't give him the crap about 'they're my soldiers' 'cause we all know what you did to them."

"Anko…" Genma said softly.

Iruka looked shocked.

"What?" asked Anko, as Ibiki elbowed her. "We were all thinking it! Kakashi always never cared for his students."

* * *

Kakashi got up and walked out of the inn. Nobody tried to stop him. The dismantlement of Team 7 was never a subject to be broached with Kakashi, only somebody brash like Anko would throw it in his face.

Iruka ran out after him, feeling as if he were caught in a bad déjà vu.

"Kakashi-sensei! What I said – I didn't mean to infer you –"

Kakashi turned.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said.

"You cannot apologize for everybody, Iruka," Kakashi said, quietly. "Now, it seems like I have a lot to do before the evening."

"At least, let me help you!"

Kakashi stood there a full minute in thought before nodding.

"Fine. Just keep your mouth shut."

Iruka nodded.

"Just one thing," he said after a moment.

"What?"

"I'm sorry we never gave you a chance to change."

"Hmph."

By the time the evening came around, Kakashi had chosen some flowers (daffodils) and a restaurant (Palace of Serenity) and a gift (a kunai/senbon set with a decorative sakura blossom carrier).

With his two packages in hand, he went in search of his no doubt despondent student.

* * *

Kakashi Fangirls: (assaulting Anko) DIE NINJA SCUM!

Nanny-chan: (sweatdrops) I'm sorry! My bad!

Kakashi: (sweatdrops) These girls scare me!

Nanny-chan: (in a mama-talking-to-baby voice)No worry - this is all just a bad dream. I'll make it all better very, very soon.

Kakashi: (even more weirded out) ...


	24. Fellowship and Goodbye

I don't own Naruto – if I did, it would have been called 'Kakashi!'

**

* * *

**

White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake

**Fellowship and Goodbye**

All afternoon, Sakura had the company of her friends. Neji. Tenten. Rock Lee. Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Temari. Kankurou.

But as night fell, and they left her to go to their various homes, Sakura never felt more alone. She was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen shop, fiddling with her drink, wondering whether she would be kicked out for loitering anytime soon, when two people sat down beside her.

_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Hey, Sakura-chhhhhaaan!" Naruto called._

_Sasuke sniffed and turned his head away._

"_Let's try to get Kakashi's mask off!"_

"_Oh, Naruto," she said. "I don't think that's such a good idea!"_

"_Ohhhhh….. come on! Saaaasuuukkkkeeee! Tell her it's a great idea!"_

"_Dobe! Nobody can get it off!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Call you what, dobe?"_

"_Sakuuurraaa-cccchhhhaaan!"_

"_Sakura… Hey, Sakura…"_

* * *

She sat up straighter and blinked looking around her. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi.

"Sakura… Hey, Sakura…"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Come on! I've got something to show you!" Kakashi said, slightly twitchy.

_

* * *

Is he nervous? What's going on?_

* * *

He walked down to the famous restaurant, the Palace of Serenity. Before she could object, he whisked her in, past the welcoming staff and into a private booth.

A waiter came with a bouquet and a wrapped gift. Kakashi stood and, sticking his arms straight out, as if the objects would infect him, said, "Heretheseareforyou."

His voice was gruff and his one eye was focused somewhere over her shoulder as if her cotton seat was holding the answer to the mystery of the universe.

She looked down at the yellow flowers.

_

* * *

The valiant flower that endured the winter to bloom in the spring. The flower that held so many wishes that still remained unanswered._

* * *

The yellow and green blurred together.

Kakashi watched with dismay as his student turned into a watering pot.

_

* * *

It's one thing to promise to be there for your students – but everything I do is wrong! What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry!" Kakashi said, grabbing the flowers and was about to pitch them out the window, when a small hand stopped his arm.

"No, Kakashi-sensei!" she said. "These flowers bring a lot of memories to me, good and bad. Truly, I love them! I thank you so much for your thoughtfulness…"

"Ahaha!" Kakashi said, chuckling, not about to let her know that it was Iruka that had reminded him rather forcefully.

* * *

From then on, the night of celebration flowed smoothly. She oohed and aahed appreciatively over his gift (he was proud to say he chose it himself) and was disappointed once again, since Kakashi ate his meal in one gulp (behind the menu) while she was being congratulated by Iruka, Shizune and Genma.

Fate seemed to be against her when it came to unmasking Kakashi. After a moment's thought, she shrugged.

She ate the rest of the meal in a glow of happiness. Not really tasting the food at all. Just happy to talk about things like politics, jutsu, falling kunoichi enrollment and the Sharingan's properities.

Later on that night, she knew she would remember the loss of her teammates. But what Kakashi had done for her – no doubt prompted by Iruka, who was sitting across the way with Shizune trying not to look like he was spying on them – had been lifesaving.

* * *

He escorted her home, talking softly with her about her new responsibilities and his future work.

"I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for awhile," Sakura said.

"I guess not."

"Don't get yourself killed. Or hurt."

"Don't worry. I know a really good medic. A good student of mine."

Sakura smiled.

"Well, it's good bye for now," Kakashi said. "When Naruto comes, we'll be able to really surprise each other."

Sakura nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei. You don't know how much it means to me!"

Running forward, she gave him a big hug around the chest.

At first, he didn't know how to respond but then, his stiffness relaxed and he remembered what his father – his sensei – Iruka – did.

He circled his arms around the pink-haired kunoichi's shoulders, resting his head on top of hers.

They separated in silence. And in silence parted. For there was no words needed now between them. For another year, give or take a few months, they would walk separate paths, growing in knowledge and strength. Bonded by a single purpose – a silent purpose too deep for words.

_

* * *

We will grow stronger!_

* * *

That had been their toast._

* * *

For Konoha! For Sasuke! For Naruto!

* * *

_

Muse: What. The. Heck.

Nanny-chan: What? What?

Muse: Palace of Serenity?

Nanny-chan: (blushes) hehehe

Muse: What's up with that?

Nanny-chan: I couldn't for the life of me, think up a good restaurant name... so...

Muse: (sighs) And what's with all this Sakura/Kakashi stuff?

Nanny-chan: Ummm... I'm kind of like Tolkien and like to explore character and ... ermmm... well... it was a thought...

Muse: ...hopeless!...

Nanny-chan: (grabbing heels) I will change! I will change! I promise! Don't leave!


	25. Looking Into the Future

I don't own Naruto – I wish I did, but I don't…. and I don't foresee anything that says I will ever own it...

**Looking into the Future is really an appropriate title - both for the direction of the story and for my life... as you will see...**

**

* * *

**

**White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake**

**Looking into the Future**

That night, lying back on his bed, Kakashi smiled into the dark, thinking on his night of celebrations. Looking at the moon, floating outside his window above the trees and the cliff face, he knew that for once, this night, any nightmares would be laid to rest.

Mistakes had been made but the wrongs had been righted and no ghost of his past could be able to reproach him.

Somewhere, deep inside him, a feeling so old it felt new, stirred within in him.

He could not name it.

But this he knew: that whatever mission Tsunade gave him, whatever the future threw at him, he was going to be able to fight for those important to him.

What made a ninja?

_

* * *

What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work._

_True power lies inside you, Kakashi._

**

* * *

**

**What happens when you are bored and stuck on a bus in BAD traffic and have nowhere to go and nothing to do except listen to your MP3 cd and write in your Hilroy notepad?**

**You get crap! Still... this is a result of heat stroke, mental insanity due to extreme boredom and stress from work...**

**The author is not responsible for any brain damage that may result to readers.

* * *

**

SEQUEL OR NOT?

Nanny-chan: Yay! Whoooppeeee!

Naruto: Wha-? What's Nanny-kun so happy about?

Sakura: Baka! She's celebrating her acceptance into university again! Don't you ever listen?

Naruto: Well… uh… hum….

Iruka: NARUTOOOO! (smiles at Nanny-chan) Good work, Nanny-chan! I hope you do well this fall! But! No more writing fanfics! You must study hard!

Nanny-chan: (sweat drop) Well…. Ah…. Well…. Heh heh.

Sakura and Naruto: NO! No! Nanny-chan! Please don't stop! You have to save us from all those Mary Sue fans.

Nanny-chan: Actually, I'll be studying for a degree in English so….. I could pretend these are all just writing exercises for all those creative writing classes I plan to take.

Naruto and Sakura: Yayyyy!

Iruka: WHAT! You're wasting your time writing about what is not your own business! No doubt you'll end up writing false stories about me and Kakashi. Your long term goals will suffer! Don't go down that road , Nanny-chan! Remember the last time you went? You failed two electives!

Nanny-chan: I was depressed.

Naruto: Eh? What?

Sakura: Baka! Remember her only grandfather's passing?

Iruka: Oh! And what about all those Buffy, Angel, X-files and Cardcaptor Sakura episodes you saw when you should have been studying for geography and philosophy?

_Angel, Buffy, Mulder, Scully, Sakura and Yue sneeze._

Kakashi: Iruka! Please calm down! You're scaring Nanny-chan! Seriously!

Nanny-chan: Kakashi-sensei! (hearts in eyes) I love you so much I will make you the hero in every Naruto fanfic I write!

Kakashi: (thinks) Finally! The respect I deserve!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto: Write about him? Baka! He's boooorrrrrinnngggg!

Nanny-chan: (demon-eyed) No he's not! He's my favorite anime guy for all time! I'm sick and tired of you, Naruto! It's always all about you!

Naruto: Eeeep!

Sakura: But what about Yue and Julian? Didn't I see them in your scrapbook?

Nanny-chan: Ahahahaha!

Sakura: And Vash and Wolfwood?

Nanny-chan: Hehehehe!

Sakura: And Hakkai and Sanzo?

_Yue, Julian, Vash, Wolfwood, Hakkai and Sanzo sneeze._

Nanny-chan: (Blushes and shuffles feet)…….

Sakura: and aren't you falling for Genma as well?

Iruka and Kakashi: (blankly) Genma?

Nanny-chan: Well, how can a girl resist those lips which look so sexy attached to a senbon?

Iruka and Kakashi: (blankly) Genma's senbon?

Naruto: She's like the Ero-sannin!

Iruka: (snaps out of it) No more! Leave us alone and start getting yourself ready! Remember how much you loved reading Dickens and Chesterton!

Nanny-chan: (putting down Shonen Jump) I did?

Iruka: (sighs) Here, start dusting up your English skills by reading this exciting Russian novel, Anna Karenina!

Nanny-chan: Is there a grey-haired, masked hero with an implanted Sharingan eye in it?

Iruka: (sighs) Hopeless…..

Nanny-chan: (pulling out eternal notepad) The sequel….. Lightning's Howl Adventures….. naw! Sounds like an Enid Blyton…. The Return of the Hatake Wolf …. Eeek! A crossover between Tolkien and Jack London! Mmmmmm…. Must think on this….

Iruka: What ARE you doing?

Nanny-chan: Writing a sequel?

Iruka: Weren't you listening to me?

Nanny-chan: Ummmm…. What did you say?  
Sakura: Yay! A sequel!

Naruto: Will we be in it?

Nanny-chan: Hmmmm…. I think so!

Iruka: Grrrr! Nanny-chan! Don't you have anything better to do? Like cleaning your room or doing digital art or something?

Kakashi: Will I be in it?

Nanny-chan: Of course you will! (in a cloud of stars) You're the hero!

Genma: Will I be in it?

Nanny-chan: (on Cloud 9) Oh, yes!

Naruto: (whispers to Sakura) She's just like that Ero-Sannin!

Nanny-chan: What did you say?

Naruto: Er…. Ummm… nothing!

Nanny-chan: Better not be.

Sasuke: What about me?

Everyone:……….

Everyone: LOSER!

_Nanny-chan writes him off the page._

Sasuke FanGirls: EVIL NANNY-CHAN!

Nanny-chan: He deserves it! For being so ungrateful to Kakashi, mean to Sakura and evil to Naruto. I hope he learns his lesson before he comes back. (pauses) Or course, Kabuto is always welcome.

Everyone else: Faints.

Kabuto: About time I get adulation for being the sexy/great guy that I am.

Naruto: Just like Ero-Sannin

Kakashi, Kabuto and Genma Fans: Bring it on!

* * *

Keep eye open for the upcoming sequel to **White Fang, Lightning's Howl: The Secret of the Hatake Clan**

called

**Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan**


End file.
